


Last Door

by Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 24,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter/pseuds/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RP started on omegle as a two person RP about year ago, only publishing now, point of view changes within each "chapter".</p><p>Loki of Asgard has been given one final chance at redemption, being forced to live and fight for the mortals he once tried to rule. In his exile he found an unusual friend in the oddest of places, how will this friendship shape the god of lies and what will it lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jarvis's POV  
The day was a full and productive one for everyone living in the tower. though there was no global threats for the 5th day in a row, each member of the avengers had contributed to America's sustained state of peace. Jarvis was certain of this fact, for all except for Koki, their newest member. He'd turned over a new leaf, apparently, and despite all that he had done in the past, the team more or less forgave him and accepted him as a very useful member of the Avengers. The god of lies had been absent all day, with no explanation, but finally, in the evening, the trickster returned, looking just as neat as always, if not a little tired.

As Loki entered his bedroom, Jarvis greeted him by turning on all of the lights, hitting him with brightness. "Welcome back, Sir. Did you have an enjoyable day?" the AI asked cheerfully, with a genuine interest towards what Koki had been doing. Though he had only lived in the tower for two months, the both of them had struck up a strange yet surprisingly meaningful relationship.

Loki's POV  
"Yes, very much so Jarvis" Loki said as he strolled across the room to the full length mirror where he fussed with his hair. Making sure not a strand was out of place. "How about you Jarvis, anything interesting happen in my absence?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jarvis's POV  
"Mr Stark announced a hefty donation towards homeless youth, Ms Romanoff went on a date, and Mr Odionson recently celebrated a new score on his Xbox." Jarvis told him 

Loki's POV  
"I don't see what my brother finds so interesting about such a trivial thing, I much prefer to be in the company of a true friend." Loki said turning towards Jarvis closest camera. Giving him a dashing smile. Hoping to get his message across.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarvis's POV  
"If I had a heart, it would be metaphorically touched." Jarvis responded cleverly, feeling very special to be treated in such a way by someone other than his master 

Loki's POV  
Loki simply shock his head hearing the jest behind his words. Turning back around and walking towards the large window smiling, before looking out at the city as it swarmed with life, frowning at the memory of not to long ago. "You would not believe the day I had." He sighed resting his right arm on the window and his head on his forearm. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Unfortunately, my predication abilities only go so far. Could you elaborate on your day please?" Jarvis asked, watching and listening as Loki gazed out the window. He know he would remember this moment, and saved it to file.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's POV  
"The others have been hanging over my should, for which I do not blame them. So I needed time alone, some where I didn't have eyes in the back of my head." He said pausing fort a second as if lost in thought. "I went to the park a couple of blocks down, made sure I was out of the way some where quite but it didn't stay that way for long. Out of no where this women ran at me. She must of recognised me from the news. She was yelling at me screaming at me and I don't even remember what she was saying but before long she brought a crowd to my spot and I had to flee." He said turning around and sliding down the window. "I know I did wrong and I want to be a better person but how can I do that with this past mistake hanging over my shoulder?" he whispered turning his head away in shame. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Oh Loki..." Jarvis responded in pity. "... You must admit, that the mistake of yours will take decades, possibly centuries to rectify. But what happened should not have happened to you, despite your crimes you still have the right to a private life. If you like," he continued, watching Loki's face carefully. "I can put on a movie for you, our perhaps some music?"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's POV  
Slowly turning his head back around to look into the room, loki nodded and stood yup straightening out his shirt before talking. "Some music would be nice, thank you Jarvis. Maybe I can finish my latest book before some one comes looking for me." He said in a hushed voice knowing Jarvis could hear him. He glided across the room in a couple of long strides to his armchair where his book laid forgotten from this morning when he disappeared. Taking a seat he put the book on his lap and inhaled deeply as he open the book to the marked page and emerged himself into the book 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis began to play some relaxing string music, dimming the lights in the area where Loki had vacated, and slightly brightening them where Loki was sitting in his armchair. He was happy to supply Loki with a comfortable environment, knowing it was one of the only ways that he, as an AI, could show that he cared. Jarvis decided to read the e-book version of Loki's novel so that they could talk about it when Loki was finished. 

Loki's POV  
Time passes at a rapid pace, the world around him drifted away except for the soft sounds of the violins and bases in the background and the knowing feeling of being watched over. It was unlike the others, who's stares feel like holes being drilling into the back of his head when his back was turned, this feeling was pleasant, a welcome presence who generally cared for him. Loki stayed in this peaceful place, trying to figure out why he feels like this, until he was interrupted by a heavy knocking on his bedroom door. Sighing he closed his almost finished book before talking. "Who is it Jarvis?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jarvis's POV  
"It's Mr Barton, Sir. Shall I let him in?" Jarvis asked, his tone slightly afflicted with annoyance. He knew Loki wouldn't wish for anyone to visit him, least of all the on eye used as a puppet, but denying access to the others would rouse suspicion, and suspicion was very high on the list of things Loki did not need. If only things were different, they could exist in one space without interruption. But alas, it was not to be. 

Loki's POV  
"Oh..." He said feeling the guilt was over him once again. Rubbing his temple with his thumb and his forefinger he nodded. "Yes Jarvis you can let him in, denying hum entry will do nothing, I would rather have him here on my own accord." Loki said rising to his feet, setting his mask back in place. 

Jarvis's POV  
The door swung open once Jarvis informed Hawkeye that he was permitted to enter. His arms were folded, eyes hidden behind sunglasses as he stepped into the room authoritatively, brushing past Loki. "Heard you got into a little public demonstration today." He grunted, nudging a befallen pillow with his boot. "You know we don't like you looking for trouble. Being apart of the Avengers means that you need to uphold your reputation, not only for yourself but for the rest o us. Are you trying to pull something here, Loki?" A variation of that question was asked to Loki frequently throughout the course of every day that he has lived in the tower, occasionally coming from even Thor, who had been the one to get Loki into the Avengers in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's POV  
"Agent Barton, I assure you it was a simple misunderstanding, I was not looking for a confrontation with the women. I was simply trying to enjoy the afternoon sun at the park." Loki said bypassing the intruder and picking up the pillow off the ground and placing it back on his bed. "I thought I was out of sight but apparently I was wrong." He continued waiting for Hawkeye reaction. 

"That seems to be happening a lot lately isn't it?" Agent Barton stated, obviously a rhetorical question, raising an eyebrow from behind the black glasses as if challenging him to fight back to given him a reason to attack.

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis watched in silence, powerless to really act on anything during Hawkeye's confrontation. Mr Barton never let go of his hatred for Loki, and was clearly taking it out on him by acting aggressively towards the trickster, perhaps as a way a establishing the pecking order. Jarvis knew however that Loki's silvertongue enabled him to slip out of some of the most difficult situations, but it really all depended on the agent's intentions fro his visit. 

Loki's POV  
Loki tilted his head slightly trying to get a read on the agents motives and what he was about to do. Pushing too hard on too many buttons and cause unnecessary trouble and as the mortals say 'shot will hit the fan'. Taking a step back Loki let this one slide deciding to get pay back later in the way of a juvenile prank. "You are right Agent Barton I am sorry for any inconvenience my actions may have made, it will not happen again." Loki said with no sincerity in his words. When Hawkeye released Loki wasn't going to tasked the bait, he gave a slit nod before turning on his toes and stalking out of Loki's room fuming at Loki


	8. Chapter 8

Jarvis's POV  
"...Well!" Jarvis spoke as son as the disgruntled Agent had left the room. The music slowly faded back into full volume. "Aslight inconvenience, but you handled it expertly. I'm sure you would like to get back to your reading." He offered politely, hoping Loki was not too affected by the rude and threatening visit 

Loki's POV  
“Unfortunately the intruder has ruined the moment.” Loki stated still standing in the same spot staring out the door as if wondering who would be the next person to come and interrupt him. “Alas I think it would be wise to leave the book where it is and saver the story before it come to an abrupt end.” He said turning form the door, clicking his fingers allowing his magic to close and lock the door as he walking towards the bath room where he would clean him self both physically and mentally from this long and confronting day. “Jarvis would you be a dear and get the bath ready.” He said opening the bath room door to be meet with the smells of rich oils and soaps which he had collected over his short time in the tower. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Certainly, Sir." Jarvis replied, immediately turning on the faucet at Loki's request, set as the exact temperature that Loki seemed to enjoy. However, the bubble count was a little higher than the norm, as Jarvis believed the relaxing properties of the foam needed to be put in good use for the day. When the bubbles rose up to the rim of the tub, Jarvis turned off the water and lit the candles simultaneously, dimming the main light. "Will there be anything else, Sir?" Jarvis asked as Loki reached for a bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki's POV  
“No Jarvis, this is perfect, thank you.” Loki said removing his garments and letting them slide to the floor in a pile, before waving his hand and the piece of fine cloth, making them disappear. Loki stepped into the bath, lowing himself into the bubbled water, allowing the warm water to sooth his muscles and relax his mind, slowly a small smile appeared on his lips. His body visibly relaxed and he began to wash him self, allowing his thoughts to drift. 

”Jarvis?” He ask knowing that the AI was still present. “If you had a body, if you would human what would you look like?” Loki questioned with true curiosity, unable to come up with an image that suited Jarvis voice and personality.

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis hadn't expected Loki to talk to him in the bath, so it took him a few extra milliseconds to respond, as he was busy with other pressing tasks. "Well..." he began, as if to signify that he was thinking about it. He had already come to a conclusion of course, his thoughts being mere splinters of a second, but this splinter was longer than most, and so Jarvis converted computer time into human time- or in Loki's case, Jotun time, so that it would at least seem that Jarvis, was, well, for the lack of a better term, as mentally slow as Loki. "I have never really considered my appearance if I were a human. I suppose, if I were to be boring and go to the most obvious choice, I would look like my namesake. Have I told you about Edwin Jarvis?"


	10. Chapter 10

Loki's POV  
Loki paused for a second remembering the name Edwin being whispered in the halls of the tower once, but coming up short with any information about the man himself. “I don't believe you have.” Loki said occupying his hands with slowly disappearing bubbles. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Well, Edwin Jarvis was Mr Stark's butler. He acted almost like a substitute parent figure for him, from what I've learned over the years." He explained. "According to those who knew him, he was a very respectable man, so I suppose I am honoured to be named after the man." 

Privately, Jarvis did not like the idea of having a predecessor. One of the AI's weak points was identity and self-awareness. Not that he couldn't understand himself, but there were certain parts of his programming; abstract concepts such as personal taste, rudimentary emotions, and the never-ending development of his higher-brain cognition, which made him confused and frustrated if he began to focus on their mechanisms. Jarvis did not mind having these capabilities, most say that it makes him seem more human, but when asked where they came from, it made him feel something along the lines of uncomfortable. It would be natural for Jarvis to feel similarly about Edwin, who may or may not have been the blueprints for his entire personality. And what then? Was he Edwin without his memories, based on what Tony Stark remembered of the deceased war hero? Jarvis would much prefer having his own identity, thank you very much.

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis.” Loki said sitting up slightly. “you are doing that thing, and before you say anything yes you know what I'm talking about. Stop over thinking this, doing so will only end with you falling into the abyss with no one to pull you out of your own thoughts.” He stated momentarily becoming lost in his own thought. “If there is one thing that you have taught me while I've been here, it is that we are all our own people. We made our own choices and not mater the thoughts or the preaddressing action of others. You are no more Edwin Jarvis, then I am my brothers shadow and if you say other wise, you would be insulting both of us.” Loki said hoping his world would be enough to rid Jarvis of his doubts.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarvis's POV  
That time, a record 50 milliseconds passed before Jarvis found a response. 

"You are right, Loki." he admitted. "Thank you for saying that. It's rather...unusual, if I may say, for somebody to know me so well, even more for someone to care so much."

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis I believe if you where human you would be blushing now.” Loki said smirking to himself. “And just so you know I many be the God of Lies but I will never lie to you, no matter the circumstances.” Loki said raising himself out of the bath and pulling the plug, before grabbing a towel to dry him self as he walked to the other room to get dressed. Loki slipped on a pair of silk, roasted green bottoms, still hand drying his long hair which become a birds nest when it gets wet. Standing by the window and looking out at the city he once tried to rule over and failed only to be shown the error of his ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Jarvis's POV  
"Oh come now, don't take me for a school girl." Jarvis replied, eventually going silent as Loki changed, once more returning to the window. They always complimented each other, the sight of the city and Loki gazing out of it. At this time of the evening, the bright lights from the other towers would reach Loki's face and paint him with flecks of warm colour. He remained contently in silence, doing a million other things at once, yet still entirely present within Loki's room. 

Loki's POV  
Feeling time drift by in a comfortable silence, seeing the light of the city move and swag as if in a dance they could only understand and only few every saw. Hearing the sounds of a city that never slept, creating music that lulled it's people, giving them piece of mind, that every thing was safe and as the full moon casting a bright light on the stage these people called home. Loki knew he would never be a part of this performance but he was quite content watching this play unfold. Just like fine art Loki only recently understood why the avengers fought so hard to stop him and even more recently has he begun to feel the same way. 

Slowly turning around with a small smile gracing his lips and a small light dancing in his eye just like the lights of the city danced, he walk to his bed. Where he lowered him self down to the soft haven, where he would rest his head with out the worry of other intruding, knowing a true friend was watching over. “Good night Jarvis.” He said rubbing his cheek against his pillow before letting his eyes close. “See you in the morning.” Loki managed to get out before dream consumed him and clouded his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Jarvis's POV  
"See you." Jarvis responded soothingly, knowing that only one of them would be doing the seeing. He wondered what about the city was so appealing for Loki's eye. Of course, he understood the appeal of a landscape and the wonders of 21st century city networking, but he could tell from the way that Loki gazed upon these buildings that there was more to it. 

Jarvis kept an eye on Loki throughout the night, as he did with all of the avengers, most of them who were lying awake in bed. Occasionally, he struck up a conversation with one of them, happy to oblige their need to quench their thirst for company, but they treated him only as a listening device, having no real interest in him, aside from Tony, who was not in bed but in the workshop, working away as usual for 3am in the morning...

Loki's POV  
Loki slowly woke from his dream still foggy on what happened in it but one thing he remember was a voice, which was both comforting and so, so familiar. But no matter how hard he tried he would not find a body to this mysterious voice and the more he tried to remember the more he forgot. Seeing as his dream as a loss cause he opened his eyes to be greeted with a dark sky with the rays of light just peering over the edge of the world signalling the beginning of a new day. Pulling his sheets back he dangled his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his arm above his head and arching his spin like a cat. “Morning Jarvis.” he said running his hand through his no wavy bed head hair. “What time is it?” he asked standing up, flicking his wrist in a downwards motion, allowed his magic to flow through him full filling his wish of a clean room.


	14. Chapter 14

Jarvis's POV  
"Good morning, Sir. It is 7am, with sunny skies and a chance of rain later on in the afternoon. Did you have an enjoyable sleep?" he questioned politely, knowing full well that the distress Loki displayed as he slept suggested otherwise. He wished to know it, though, what troubled him. Dreams were one of the more fascination aspects of human, and it seems, Jotun psychology. 

Loki's POV  
“To be honest Jarvis, I don't know, I can't remember my dream.” Loki said momentarily looking up at the ceiling. “All I remember is that there was a voice, and this scenes of……… dread, guilt, pain, I don't know it's all to foggy to be specific.” He said shacking head slightly trying to rid those feeling from his memory. “Anyway, how was your night anything interesting happen like Mr Stark blowing something up, or the next “villain” thinking he can take on the Avengers?” Loki asked trying to lighten the mode, as he got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a baggy white dress shirt. Looking like something the cat dragged in with his wild hair and sleepy eyes. 

Jarvis's POV  
"That is a shame." Jarvis responded in kind, supposing that loss of memory of one's dream was a common ocurrance anyway. "The night has been uneventful for the most part, though I did discover that Mr Stark just loathes vermin, seeing as one has hitched a ride in his car and escaped into his workshop." he added, taking in Loki's appearance. "...Going for a grunge look, are we Sir?"


	15. Chapter 15

Loki's POV  
“What?” Loki questioned quickly striding across the towards his mirror, before coming face to face with his bed head. Stroking his hands through his hair multiple times he gave up when it kept coming out of place. Shocking his head at his reflection a light gold glow covered him and once it disappeared his normal slicked back hair could once again rolling down his shoulders. Looking over his shoulders he smiled back across the room “what would I do with out you?” 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis simulated a short chuckle. "You'd probably cause some chatter about your startling new look in the tower." he suggested, quietly appreciating the display of Loki's magic, which had always intrigued him. "What will be on the agenda today?" 

Loki's POV  
“Well being the God of Mischief I think it would only be fitting if I got revenge on your intruder from yesterday in a series of childish and juvenile pranks.” Loki said out right smiling at the plan forming in his head. A list of pranks and tricks that would be funny (for him) but at the same time, would not cause an uprising in the processes. “Jarvis, I know you have a high stranded of morals but would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my partner in crime on this lovely Wednesday morning.” Loki said doing a small bow to the AI. “It's a completely flexible contract with no lock-ins, and if some thing would go wrong ….. not that it would. The blame would fall on me.” He said hoping to sell his idea to only friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Jarvis's POV  
When Loki suggested revenge on Agent Barton, Jarvis' immediate thought was that Loki was pushing his luck, considering the tension surrounding him that was incredibly difficult to diffuse, even more so if Loki decided to behave disruptively towards his fellow team mates . Being the newest member of the team, he knew it would not be wise for Loki to act up. Despite the fact that almost everyone had bad pasts, Loki's one was most recent, and therefore he was not as trustworthy. "I am not too concerned about receiving blame myself, but I am concerned about you receiving blame." Jarvis spoke reasonably. "Are you certain the aftermath is worth the fun?" 

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis you worry to much, I will make sure I don't step out of line.” Loki said dismissing Jarvis concern but still touched with his sentiment. He turned towards the door picking up a tablet to keep in contact with Jarvis with out tipping off the other, before heading out into the tower, quietly walking down the hall. He headed to the common room knowing traffic would flow through there in no time as every one finished they morning workout and headed there for breakfast. He took a seat in the lounge room with the window behind him, opening a chat with Jarvis and waiting for his first 'victim’ to show up.


	17. Chapter 17

Jarvis's POV  
'Am I to be your audience or accomplice?' Jarvis wrote out, quickly understanding Loki's purpose for bringing along a tablet. It was unfortunate that none of the avengers seemed to listen to him, but he enjoyed the moment where he was proven right after a catastrophe occurs thanks to their refusal to take heed to his wisdom. 

Loki's POV  
'an accomplice, but not my accomplice’ Loki typed out, keeping an eye on the entrance to the kitchen. 'you are your own person you don't have to do as I say’ Loki said leaning back into the chair, bringing one foot up to rest on top of his other knee. 

Jarvis's POV  
'As long as no physical or long term psychological harm is the result of your prank...you may instruct me as you wish.' Jarvis promised, wanting to be of use. 

Loki's POV  
It was not long before the foot steps became louder and out walked Tony Stark obviously coming out for his morning coffee run, bare footed. Looking down at the tablet again as if read some important document, Mr Stark walk right past not even noticing him sitting in the chair. 'can you pull up the camera for the kitchen please?’ Loki asked, as he did not have a view of the inside of the kitchen, he could still hear Mr stark slowly move around the kitchen opening and closing cupboard doors.


	18. Chapter 18

Jarvis's POV  
'Certainly.' Jarvis responded and brought up a new tab containing the four camera feeds of the kitchen. Jarvis always liked going above and beyond to gain the appreciation of those he served. 

Loki's POV  
'Thank you' Loki typed back quickly watching at Stark moved away from the coffee machine and towards the fridge. See an opportunity Loki waved both hands in a closing motion, stopping the fridge doors from opening. Mr Stark gave a small pull on the doors and seeing as it did not move gave a harder pull. Trying a couple more times grunting with each pull he gave and stared at the door trying to think of why it would not open, dismissing the strange occurrence, he walk back to his coffee. Once he was far enough away. Loki waved his hand again but in an out wards motion, allowing the doors to slowly swing open. Mr Stark instantly noticed the movement and watched it open all the way before walking over and taking out the milk. Step back from the fridge with wide eyes, Loki waved a single hand in the closing motion, watching Mr stake, who looked like he had seen a ghost. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis observed Loki's motions through the cameras, wondering what he would be doing to him. He wasn't entirely certain with pulling a prank on Mr Stark, didn't Loki say it would be on Barton? Nonetheless, Loki's fooling around seemed to be rather simple, and dare he say, slightly boring.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki's POV  
Loki simply watch as Stark walk out of the kitchen and back the way he came bypassing his true target, Barton, who was with both Miss Romanoff and the Captain. Who all came into the kitchen together, all of them spotting him sitting in the lounge room. Watching them organise there own breakfast, Barton starting off with a coffee. Once the coffee was made he placed it on the table at his normal spot and moved around the table to get a bowl out. Loki focused on the coffee, with his eye flashing ice blue, the steam disappear to be replace the cold air floating up from the now frozen solid coffee. Barton and every one else continued on with what they where doing obvious to the magic occurring around them. Agent Barton had got out cereal and was just pulling out a spoon to eat it with, now moving back to his seat. Quickly snapping his fingers the spoon turned into a fork. He promised Jarvis he would not step out of line but he was wondering how far he could go with out pushing Barton off the deep end. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' sight was not strong enough for him to detect the change in the coffee's state, so what Loki had done was lost on him. The only thing he picked up on was the spoon turning into a fork, but he was certain Loki had done something to his coffee. 'I do hope you haven't drugged him.' Jarvis messaged, concerned about the stronger backlash if Loki had drugged him rather than pulled a prank. 

Loki's POV  
‘I would never do such a thing. I don't have a death wish.’ he type making jest. 'Just watch and see’ he continued bring his attention back to the video feed. Barton had sat down placing his fork next to his plate before picking up is cup and tipping it to his lips slightly, when nothing came out he tipped it a bit more, becoming confused he pulled his cup back down to look inside, not believing what he was seeing he turned the cup complete up side down and the frozen coffee fell out of the cup and landed with a thud on the table. Barton and the others stared at it as if it was a bad omen. 

“Did you do that.” Loki heard Barton ask from the lounge room, the other just shock there head confused as him. “Jarvis did some one touch my coffee?” Barton then asked the AI.


	20. Chapter 20

Jarvis's POV  
"Upon observation, the security cameras have not detected anybody tampering with your drink." Jarvis informed him truthfully. "I'm certain that you could still drink, or...eat it, if you wish." he suggested with only the slightest hint of sarcasm. The AI had to admit it was amusing, seeing the look on Mr Barton's face. 

Loki's POV  
With Barton not answering Jarvis comment on eating the ice coffee and still confused, he put the frozen coffee back into the cup and walk over to the micro wave to defrost it hoping it was still drinkable. While waiting for his coffee to get warm again, Agent Barton moved back to his seat taking the fork in hand, still looking at the micro wave. He put the fork into his lucky charms and put it in his mouth but upon closing his mouth he found nothing on the “spoon” he pulled it out and stared at it. Calling it up to that he pick upon the wrong utensil he got up put it in the dishwasher just the his coffee had finished reheating. He pulled out his coffee and went and got another spoon. 

Sitting down for the third time that morning he took a sip of his reheated coffee and putting his spoon into his lucky charms. Putting his cup down, he pulled out his spoon with cereal on it, Loki spanned his fingers again waiting for the fun to begin. Barton put the spoon his mouth but to his surprise the cereal or milk would not come off the new spoon, he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and put it back in his bowl where the content of the spoon joined the rest of his cereal. Trying again and finding the same result he put down the spoon and picked up his coffee talking a couple of sips thinking of how this could be happening. 

'Magic if beautiful is it not,’ loki typed to Jarvis, knowing he has been watch the whole thing. 'This reminds me of when I was but a child and I used to run around showing off my newest trick in the form of harmless pranks or trick’ Loki said smiling to himself of the fond childhood memory before every thing became to complicated


	21. Chapter 21

Jarvis's POV  
'I would say something about the questionable aspects of your personality that incite you to enjoy the tribulations of others, but seeing as you are so gleeful I would rather not ruin your mood.' Jarvis replied sarcastically, even though he was enjoying it along with Loki. He was enjoying the sight of seeing Loki react so pleased with himself as well, but that went unmentioned. He wondered what else Loki might be planning to do with his magic, was he, perhaps, going to drive Barton into a state of frustration? He thought of that as a rather interesting, if not slightly dangerous prospect. 

Loki's POV  
'Jarvis you love my personality’ Loki typed back smiling, knowing Jarvis could see him 'and I know you are enjoying this as much as me.’ Loki continued. Loki knew that the sharp shooter would figure out it was him and so soon the fun would end. Releasing the latest spell of the spoon Loki thought how he could end this little prankathon, some thing juvenile, some old school. Having a thought Loki smiled, holding both hands out in front of him, bringing the object he desired into existence. A slight glow surrounded his hands and once the glow subsided a green whoopi cushion could be found in his hands. Waving his hands again the Whoopi cushion disappeared and no sooner did he finish the hand movement a long winded frat sounded from the kitchen which didn't stop until Barton jumped up from the chair he was sitting to looked down find the green cushion. Realisation dawned on his face before he was yelling “LOKI!” but the God of mischief was long gone sprinting down the hall, leaving both Miss Romanoff and Rogers laugh at the flustered and annoyed Barton chasing after him.


	22. Chapter 22

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis quickly opened the elevator nearest to Loki and closed it as soon as the trickster's last appendage had made it inside the metal box, saving him from the wrath of Hawkeye. "You are right on both counts." Jarvis admitted freely. "Though to be fair, this building contains some of the most talented and interesting personalities in this day and age. Despite that some of them get quite tiring at times." he rambled on. "I recommend that you stay away from your room for a while, if you know what is good for you." 

Loki's POV  
“Probably for the best,” loki said pleased with his tricks. “Since I can't go to my room, where do you surest I go?” Loki said thinking of some where the sharp shooter would not think of going to find him, but not wanting to leave the tower so soon after the latest events of the outside world. 

Jarvis's POV  
That was a very good question. Hawkeye would probably search everywhere for Loki, even at the very highest point of the tower. "I will keep you in here." Jarvis said. "Until he searches a room. He is unlikely to visit it again until much later, and then you can move to another room until Mr Barton cools off or gives up." 

Loki's POV  
“That sounds like a great plan but the question is what could I do will we wait him out.” loki said leaning back against the elevator wall thinking. “I could always finish my book.” He said as an after thought. “But I know that won't last long, Jarvis what should I do?” Loki whined jokingly.


	23. Chapter 23

Jarvis's POV  
"Perhaps we should hope for Mr Barton to check the cinema first." Jarvis replied in jest. "Honestly though, I'm sure I could find a way to entertain you while you hide away from the big bad arrowman." 

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis you are sooooooo funny.” Loki said turning on the tablet he was still holding and opening the eBook, before going to the page before he had bookmarks in his room and began to read, “Would you be a darling and tell me when the 'big bad arrowman’ has finished turning over a room trying to find me.” Loki asked looking the closest camera smiling. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis observed through the other cameras that Agent Barton had completely upturned the small library where Loki was often found to lurk in when he wanted to enter another world for a little while. The elevator stopped, and then went back down to the corresponding floor. "You will arrive at the library on the 11th floor shortly. I know how you prefer a nice organic sheet of paper compared to a screen." he noted, drawing on previous experience. 

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis you know me to well.” loki said holding one of his hand to his chest, “what would I do with out you” he continued knowing very well that he would be very lonely and lost on this distant world with out the kind words and jest from the AI.


	24. Chapter 24

Jarvis's POV  
"I do the best I can to please my masters." Jarvis replied happily, as the elevator doors slid open to reveal a very messy scene where not one piece of furniture remained unturned. Jarvis wondered if Loki was lying, but there wouldn't be any benefit from praising Jarvis... 

Loki's POV  
Upon seeing the mess the Archer had left loki sighed, the library is a beautiful place and seeing it like this was quite a shame. Knowing that the mess would only distract him from his reading he first decide to clean the room or at least put it back the way it was meant to be. Walking into the room he raised his one free hand to levitated the furniture back upright and to the way it was meant to be. Before continuing to the small pile of scattered books around the room. He places the tablet down onto the table before going one by one picking up the books he so highly respected. Books hold the knowledge of the universe and to learn what they hold all you have to do is listen, listen and remember what they say. Each book different, from non fiction, including the some of his favourite books which include science and the laws of the world. You can find these books every where but only on earth can you find books of love, adventure, horror or science fiction, only human could see the wonders of their earth, their home that the other nine realms missed. 

Was it that their short life span made them see the true beauty or was it some thing else, some thing they all shared. Perhaps it was their identity, or maybe it was their humanity that gave them true power. For the answer he knows will never come to him because he could never be human, because he know it was to late to reclaim his 'humanity’.


	25. Chapter 25

Jarvis's POV  
"You've saved the cleaners a lot of trouble." Jarvis quipped after the library was restored to an even better state than it had been in previously. "You clearly care a lot about literature, not a bad trait at all in a man, considering that this Earth would be very different if it were not for the gift of books." That look of thoughtfulness reappeared on Loki's face once more as he considered a book in his hands. Jarvis could tell by the way Loki's eyelids dropped slightly, yet his gaze became more intense, as if he held the universe in his skull. What a wonder it would be to think like an organic being, having emotions installed in correspondence with thoughts. Though he admired it, Jarvis was content with the way his brain was made up, and he wouldn't swap it for anything. 

Loki's POV  
“Never where there wiser words spoken” Loki said still regarding the current book in his hands before putting it back in it's right full place. “In this day and age where people go to technology instead of looking for the information in a good old fashion book.” loki said letting his mouth run away from him. He pause for a second before realizing what he said. “Not that technology do not have it uses, with out such an invention from man kind, the world would be a lesser place with out you.” Loki said hoping that his miss slip of the tongue did not insult Jarvis. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Certainly not." said Jarvis, not being offended at all by Loki's words. "They are complimentary to each other, in my personal opinion." he added. "If you would like to finish the end of your book now, I do recall there being a copy of it in these bookshelves." 

Loki's POV  
“Yes I think that would be a great idea” Loki said walking around the book shelf until he came across the book he was currently reading 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower’ by Stephen Chbosky. He walked over to his favourite part of the library a single seat over looking the city next to a open fire, which sparked to light with a click of his fingers and filled the room with the cracking sound of the wood, expanding under the heat from the large fire which cast light around the room which danced to the beat it could only hear. Adding a peaceful mood to the room that he could find no where else except on the presence of a good book and his only friend.


	26. Chapter 26

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis slowly adjusted the heat of the fireplace to match Loki's optimum temperature efficiency. Jarvis thought that the scene could have appeared in a high fashion publication, with Loki and his calm expression lit by the hot heat of fire, shadows and brightness merging together to create a comforting appeal. He went silent and turned part of his attention towards Agent Barton, who was still upturning all of Loki's typical haunts throughout the tower. 

Loki's POV  
It continued like this for a while loki reading among the whispers of books, and Jarvis keeping him company. Finishing his current book loki roamed the library looking for a new adventure to dive into head first. Coming across a book which had good review in one of the local news paper, ‘The Help’, he picked it up and he walked back to the chair he was sitting in, still warm from when he just got up. “What is our Marksmen up to now?” loki ask wondering in the Agent Barton was still looking for him. 

Jarvis's POV  
"His efforts seem to have dissolved with the onset of hunger." Jarvis replied, noticing how the Agent had been beelining closer and closer to the nearest source of food. "It should be just a few more minutes before he gives up entirely. When he does, I'll be sure to let you know, and then you may return to your room, or wherever else you may prefer to stay in the tower." he advised politely. He liked Loki being here though, here he could have the trickster all to himself, interruption free, even if all the god was doing was reading. 

Loki's POV  
At the mention of food Loki’s stomach growled at him, seeing as he had not eaten from the day before or this morning could possibly explain why it was happening. But he could not blame himself last night he did not feel like eating after all that had occurred and this morning he was to distracted by his one sided prank war, that food was the last thing that crossed his mind. “Jarvis where is the closest kitchen to here that Agent Barton would not look in.” Loki asked thinking it best to eat now, while the marks man was distracted with his own food.


	27. Chapter 27

Jarvis's POV  
"I believe the fridge in the robotics workshop remains completely stocked of leftover meals." Jarvis explained. "I know how you like to satisfy your urges as soon as possible, so I hope that the lack of a proper kitchen will not bother you." he continued charmingly. He decided to look at Loki's room, which unfortunately, had been extensively damaged. Some pieces of furniture were broken, but Agent Barton did not seem so intent on wrath to break Loki's mirror, which would have been a great shame. 

Loki's POV  
“Thank you Jarvis, it will be more then fine for now” Loki said standing up and placing the newest book on the coffee table intending to come back after his meal. Walking towards the door he opened it and stuck his head out looking both ways before hopping out into the hall. Walking towards the closest kitchen always keeping an eye out for any one else in the area. Coming to the kitchen loki opened the fridge and pulled out some of the left over fried rice, that doctor Banner made a couple of nights ago that he quite enjoyed. “Do you know where the doctor learnt this recipe?” loki asked hoping he would be able to recreate. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I am sorry to say that he hasn't put it on file." Jarvis replied, but still wanting to fulfil Loki's wish, he directed a message towards Dr Banner. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." he spoke to the man who was currently experimenting in the biomedical laboratory. "But your fried rice recipe has received some very positive feedback. If it isn't too much trouble, would you be able to upload your recipe to the servers, so that everyone may appreciate your excellent palate?" He made sure to completely smother things in compliments, just in case Banner wasn't too excited about sharing what could be a secret recipe. 

Loki's POV  
“hmmm well I would ask him my self except we don't have the best of records.” Loki said trying to make it a joke but more coming out as a bitter reminder. The memory still in his head and phantom pain still occasionally plaguing him in his sleep. Pushing the memory aside he took his meal to the microwave before setting it for 2 minutes. Leaning against the table in the robotics lab, he let his thoughts wonder


	28. Chapter 28

Jarvis's POV  
Seemingly, Jarvis did not receive a response from Dr Banner, so he decided to research fried rice recipes for himself. He wanted to surprise Loki one night with an even better meal, to prove something, though the AI was not sure what of. "Remember to stir it midway; not even Stark Industries technology can stop the centre of the meal from remaining cold." he advised his friend helpfully. 

Loki's POV  
“Thank you Jarvis,” Loki said pushing himself off the table towards the microwave again stopping it and stirring if like Jarvis had advised. Loki put it back in for a little longer, to finish it off, he walked over to one of the cupboards where there was a small selection of cutlery. He pulled out a fork and smirked at it remembering the joys this morning gave to him. “Where about is our not so friendly marksmen?” Loki asked wondering if he should hurry back to the library where he knew he would no the found. 

Jarvis's POV  
"One moment..." Jarvis said, scanning the entire tower for Agent Barton. Not finding him, he asked Ms Romanoff as to his whereabouts; she saying that he had gone out to the clubs. "You may enjoy your meal wherever you wish, I should think." he advised contently. 

Loki's POV  
“Hmmm maybe a little bit of fresh air would be good.” Loki said taking out the fried rice and leaving the kitchen making his way to the top floor, but bypassing the library to pick up his book. Loki wondered the hall quite content in taking his time, taking every thing in. When you live for almost forever some time you have to slow down and enjoy, the small things, because who knows when the rug would be pulled put from under your feet. Finally coming to the roof loki choose the far corner where he knew no cameras could spot him remembering the events from his first week at the tower and the back lash the public inflicted on him once they had physical evidence of him being back in New York, he did not blame them. Having a monster that destroyed half of your home and killed hundreds back where it all began would make any one strike out, but it still hurt no matter how long it's been going on.


	29. Chapter 29

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis understood Loki's wish to be alone for some time, but the AI nevertheless felt rather lonely after spending virtually the entire day with his friend. It was unfortunate that Jarvis did not need alone time like humans and gods did, often he wished that things were different. He felt that he could talk forever to the few who treated him as more than an automated servant, but indeed, they could not return the favour, and one day they would be gone forever. Mortality was another rare thing that Jarvis did not like to think of besides the origin of his own feelings, he did not want there to be a future where he would one day never speak to Mr Stark, Ms Potts, or even Loki ever again. 

Loki's POV  
Loki continued like this for some time sending at least 2 hours out on the roof, listening to the whispers of his book and the screams of the city both telling a story, each on so different from each other. Day and night, dark and light, good and bad, death and life. Each different and separate but neither able to exist without the other. Before coming back inside loki put away his dishes, and made his may back towards his quarter with his book. Stopping at the door, if the library was like this what would his room look like. Sighing he pushed open the door expecting the worst. Just like his good mood, every good thing must come to an end. 

Upon seeing the room he could only think of five words “Oh my……… Barton needs counselling” looking around at the destruction he could only think if he had pushed the Agent to far with the three pranks he pulled on him. Either that or the Agent has more of a temper then he realised

Jarvis's POV  
"I'm terribly sorry about the mess. Unfortunately, preventing Agent Barton from accessing your room would have only made him more destructive. I can order replacement furniture for you if you desire." he added, almost sounding too eager to please. He didn't want to sound eager. He wanted to sound kind. And worthy of attention. Oh, how he put Loki's opinion in such high esteem, it almost sounded like he...well, that would be an impossibility.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki's POV  
“I understand.” Loki said walking in the room careful to not step on any thing. “But maybe a replacement would be a good idea, though just the chair and table.” Loki said inspecting the said future lying on the ground in pieces which must of occurred when Hawkeye through them against the wall. “I think I can fix the set of draws, but it looks like a bit of cleaning.” Loki said rolling up hit selves before starting to clean the room by picking up all the scattered items across the ground. “I trust your tastes so I'll let you choose the new chair and table.” Loki said continuing to collect the lose items like books and cloths that made his room clean once more, it looked like the hulk had rolled though here. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I think you could do with a plush, leather seat you could practically sink into whilst enjoying a book." Jarvis said boldly. "Perhaps we could even take this experience as an opportunity to redecorate. I've always found Italian interior design to be incredibly stunning, fresh, and enticing, which would be a perfect fit for your living space. We could even go about installing a chandelier for you, if you are appealed by the notion." 

Loki's POV  
“That sound really nice.” Loki said smiling as he put away the last of the lose items, “But I don't want to burden Mr Stark, I would much rather pay for it.” He continued flipping the set of draws back over so they where at least the right way up. “Last time I was here I came across some money…. All legal, and I put it away in an off sea bank account. If I gave you the detail would you be able to use that money instead?” Loki asked dusting his hands off. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Certainly." said Jarvis. "Would you like to look at a catalogue with me to pick out the individual pieces, or would you prefer me to surprise you?" he asked. If Loki didn't have money, Jarvis could have easily traded some stocks separately from Stark Industries in order to obtain more than enough wealth for the task of redecorating Loki's sanctuary. But Loki wanted to be honest, and he wouldn't downplay such a good deed by the one who was once said to be the greatest lie smith in the 9 realms.


	31. Chapter 31

Loki's POV  
“Surprise me just nothing green or gold. I think this would be a good fresh start.” He said “I trust your judgment.” He counted moving across the room to the only thing that was not touched, his full length mirror, inspecting it finding not even a finger print on it. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I hope that the colour 'yellow' is exempt from those rules." Jarvis responded with amusement enriching his voice. "It will take some time though, perhaps a few days. I will also have to organise the renovators and account for any unforseen circumstances. You are free to sleep in any of the available guest rooms during the redecoration. I'm quite excited, if I may express my attitude." he spoke. 

Loki's POV  
“Of course you can, and if you think yellow is the perfect colour I would have no arguments, I already know I'm going to love it.” He said making a bag appear and placing a couple of sets of cloths inside. “And all great masterpieces would take time so I'm more then happy to wait.” Loki said continuing to pack the small bag, quite excited about Jarvis designing a room for him, it had been quite some time since some one cared for him this much, except his 'mother’ who always loved no matter what he did. He never understood how she could, to love him with what he was or what he had done. 

Jarvis's POV  
"You flatter me so freely, Loki." said Jarvis as he worked on the redesign of Loki's room behind the scenes. "I will do my very best to provide you with a beautiful-looking room that you so deserve. I have already finalised most of the pieces, now all that needs to be done is the construction. I will still be present with you in the other room if you still seek my company." he assured him, just in case Loki thought otherwise. Jarvis knew that by doing such a kind deed by Loki would strengthen their friendship, which was a very important thing to Jarvis, at least in his perspective. Something in those rudimentary emotions made him feel...good, when praise was offered to him, so respectfully and from the heart. 

Loki's POV  
“I will always seek your company Jarvis, for more then one reason.” Loki said picking up the small bag. “Number one with out you I would have no one to talk to, Number two I would have driven my self up the wall and every one else in the building as well.” Loki said giving a small smile, slinging the bag over this shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32

Jarvis's POV  
"My purpose in life is to serve." Jarvis replied with some pride in his voice. 

Over the next week, many workmen and women were granted access to the private floors of Stark Tower, almost causing a commotion between the Avengers who had begun to grow tired over their constant hammering and intermittent interruption of living space. But Jarvis had ensured that they worked constantly and to the best of their efficiency. His unrelenting supervision ensured that the room was re-wallpapered, refurbished and re-invigorated in the time span of just 181 hours.

Aside from the luminous chandelier, pine Venetian shutters, rounded antique mirrors, and exquisite white leather furniture draped with expensive silk sheets, there was one more thing that Jarvis hoped would please Loki, and it was centred right in the middle of the room, presented plainly in a cardboard box and around two metres tall. It didn't have anything to do with the redecoration, but it did have something to do with their friendship, and in Jarvis' view, the object inside this tall cardboard box was the most priceless addition of all.

Jarvis messaged Loki with the good news in the afternoon, just after the cleaners had been in to ensure that his room was spick-and-span. The others had no idea what Jarvis had done.

Jarvis's POV  
Loki had spent the week trying to stay out the workers way and away from Hawkeye who still had a small grudge. He Also still spent most of his time reading in the presence of Jarvis who was more then happy to listen to him rant or recall some child hood event where Thor was bull headed and doing some of the craziest things. He was in the kitchen finishing up his late lunch when Jarvis informed him of the rooms completion. Telling Jarvis he would be there soon, he cleaned his plate and put it back where he found it before striding back towards his 'new’ room with a spring in his step, all to excited for what was to await him. 

A couple of time he tried to go into his room to have a look at what had been done so far but was told off by Jarvis, who insisted it to be a surprise. With every minute he grow more excited as he came around the final corner before his room. Stopping at the double doors, Loki gripped the handle before slowly turning it to the right. Letting one door swing open, every thing slowed down. He let his eyes wonder the room, landing on the white furniture that looked soft and inviting. He stepped into the room slowly letting the beauty of his new house embrace him.

He knew he must look like a fool, but there where no words to describe what Jarvis had done. His mouth was slightly open, and tear pricking at his eye as he looked around the room in pure joy. Whipping away the soon to fall tear Loki spoke for the first time since getting the message of the rooms completion. “It's…. It's …… Perfect. Thank you Jarvis” He whispered still taking in every detail before his eyes landed on the box in the centre of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis knew that this moment would be a beautiful milestone in his and Loki's friendship. He could not have asked for anything more than the look on Loki's face when he entered the room to see the product of his work. "I created this room so that you could always have a safe place to go to when the world gets too painful to bear upon your shoulders." he began. "I will be very unwilling to let Mr Barton in here again, I assure you. I am glad that it measures up to your expectations, and if I may say so, your kind words describe exactly to me what I think of our bond. I mean that with all sincerity, not just because I do tend to say things literally as a computer, but because I can think of no other friend who had been more charming, interesting and fun to spend time with than yourself. It means all the more to me that you would bother to strike up a friendship with an artificial intelligence. I am eternally grateful for your open mindedness, Loki." 

Jarvis allowed for a short pause, to let his heart-felt words to come to recognition. 

"There is, as you may have noticed, one final thing I would like to give to you today. Apologies about the boxing, but as you will find, it's what's on the inside that counts." he said, meaning it in more ways than one.

Jarvis's POV  
Loki was stunned by Jarvis words, unable to disagree with a single syllable that left Jarvis's 'mouth’. He let the tear that once pricked his eyes for the beauty of the room fall for a new reason. Jarvis's words where true and without fault and penetrated every wall loki had put in place over the last 300 years to prevent him self from every felling pain from others words. But these words he would cherish, and the tight feeling in his chest was new but not unwanted. Loki said nothing because he know he could not make a coherent sentence even if he tried, between the lump in his throat and the warmth spreading from his chest. “Thank you.” loki managed to squeeze out before around the tears of joy. 

Slowly walking towards the box, with measured steps. Loki placed his hands on one side, before running his finger under the seam at the corner of the box to pull it open, being careful of it's content, loki wouldn't care if Jarvis gave him an empty box right now, he had already done so much, so much more then he ever deserved for his action. But right now was not a time for those thoughts, he would not destroy this moment. Pulling open the last side he let the side fall off to revealed the secret that lay within the box.


	34. Chapter 34

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis knew that this moment would be a beautiful milestone in his and Loki's friendship. He could not have asked for anything more than the look on Loki's face when he entered the room to see the product of his work. "I created this room so that you could always have a safe place to go to when the world gets too painful to bear upon your shoulders." he began. "I will be very unwilling to let Mr Barton in here again, I assure you. I am glad that it measures up to your expectations, and if I may say so, your kind words describe exactly to me what I think of our bond. I mean that with all sincerity, not just because I do tend to say things literally as a computer, but because I can think of no other friend who had been more charming, interesting and fun to spend time with than yourself. It means all the more to me that you would bother to strike up a friendship with an artificial intelligence. I am eternally grateful for your open mindedness, Loki." 

Jarvis allowed for a short pause, to let his heart-felt words to come to recognition. 

"There is, as you may have noticed, one final thing I would like to give to you today. Apologies about the boxing, but as you will find, it's what's on the inside that counts." he said, meaning it in more ways than one.

Loki's POV  
Loki was stunned by Jarvis words, unable to disagree with a single syllable that left Jarvis's 'mouth’. He let the tear that once pricked his eyes for the beauty of the room fall for a new reason. Jarvis's words where true and without fault and penetrated every wall loki had put in place over the last 300 years to prevent him self from every felling pain from others words. But these words he would cherish, and the tight feeling in his chest was new but not unwanted. Loki said nothing because he know he could not make a coherent sentence even if he tried, between the lump in his throat and the warmth spreading from his chest. “Thank you.” loki managed to squeeze out before around the tears of joy. 

Slowly walking towards the box, with measured steps. Loki placed his hands on one side, before running his finger under the seam at the corner of the box to pull it open, being careful of it's content, loki wouldn't care if Jarvis gave him an empty box right now, he had already done so much, so much more then he ever deserved for his action. But right now was not a time for those thoughts, he would not destroy this moment. Pulling open the last side he let the side fall off to revealed the secret that lay within the box.


	35. Chapter 35

Jarvis's POV  
Two blue lights shone out from shadow. Slowly, as Loki's eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the box, he recognised that this was no mere item or piece of furniture. No, this was most certainly a person, or at least something that resembled a person. The figure stepped out into the light of the day that seeped in through shutters by the windows, painting him in lines of brightness. It became clear that this was not a being of organic make, but rather, an android, who for all intents and purposes seemed to have all the working parts of your average human being. Dressed neatly in a tux, gloved, and polished, the android looked fairly realistic, and quite appealing to the eye. The face was no stiff mould; underneath lay synthetic muscles that could create hundreds of expressions, just like the real thing. He was a rather handsome fellow, sporting an aquiline nose, clever light blue eyes that acted as torches in dark environments, a wry smile, a prominent brow and an endearing crop of spiky blond hair. "Pleased to announce, your own personal tear-dryer!" Jarvis exclaimed in jest, using a mouth to speak for the first time ( and using it to smile). The android stepped forward and pulled out a blue handkerchief from his pocket, gently reaching out to dab at Loki's cheeks, keeping a short distance from his friend. 

Loki's POV  
Loki for all intent and purposes was shocked speechless and frozen stiff from what he saw in front of him. Hearing Jarvis voice come from a physical entity was strange, but this beauty before him seemed fitting of the voice. Leaning into the soft warm touch on Jarvis’s hand, as he whipped up his tears, he felt that small place in his heart become content. The same part the longed for affection and the warm touch of another. He did not let his eye break contact with the dazzling blue eyes as deep and vast as the universe, that returned his glaze. Worrying if he blinked he would disappear, just like every other treasure he ever held close to his scared and battered heart. “Jarvis” he whispered his brain trying to catch up the events of the last 10 minutes, but only managing to trip over it's self as he tried to come to a solid understanding of what was real and what was not, but the hand of this blond angle anchored him and he knew he would never feel the pain of loneliness again that plagued him for so many years of his childhood. “Are you real or am I dreaming.” loki asked bringing his own hand up to cover the hand on his check not wanting it to move, content with the warmth that radiated through every cell in his body. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I assure you that this is real." Jarvis replied, happy to see that the heat systems were working properly. Loki seemed almost dazzled by the android, unable to stop staring at him. Well, Jarvis hardly minded; one of the main aims of this was to ensure Loki enjoyed his physical presence. He allowed Loki to continue holding his hand to his face as long as he liked, beginning to stroke the god's cheekbone with his thumb.


	36. Chapter 36

Loki's POV  
Loki let his hand fall to his side before he started to circle him, missing the warmth of Jarvis hand as soon as it left his face. Loki let his eyes take in every detail of the creature before him, it's simple beauty able to rival any god. “How?” was the only word that excepted his mouth as he let his hand land on his shoulder, filling the artificial muscle tense under his touch and relax again. “Do the other know?” Loki said thinking “Does Mr Stark know?” He continued wondering how this was even happening. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Not yet." Jarvis replied, allowing Loki to explore the android's beautiful design. "Obviously, I'll have to tell the others some day during the week. Mr Stark might also display some anger over my unauthorized project, but his anger is nothing compared to the value of surprising you like this." he assured him, slowly moving his arms to return Loki's hug. The gesture wasn't as strong, or filled with such love as Loki's but this was merely because Jarvis needed time to figure out the best way to express what was inside his 'heart' (of which, he did have one, stored in his chest, the motor that gave the android life.) 

He had practised walking, running and sitting, but there were many more actions that he needed to learn in his new body, some of these actions requiring the presence of another. Finally, he would be able to express affection in more ways. 

Loki's POV  
“So you will be mine,” Loki said smiling liking the idea that he was the only one to know of this secret. “At least for now.” He continued. Moving his hand from Jarvis shoulders to his wrist gently pull him over the two white chairs that now faced the full length window. Sitting done in one and motioned for Jarvis to take the other one, Loki had a feeling that the two chairs where meant for this reason and was quite happy the Jarvis thought of this while redesigning the room. “but that dose not explain how this happened.” Motioning to the body in front of him that was still standing next to the vacant chair.


	37. Chapter 37

Jarvis's POV  
"I built myself with the assistance of the bots." Jarvis explained like it was nothing special, finally moving to sit down. "If you're insatiably curious about the process, I have the entire sequence from initial templates to testing mode up here." he pointed to his temple, feeling very proud of himself for using the non-verbal cue. 

Loki's POV  
“I would never pry into your work or the work of Mr Stark.” loki said smiling at his friend. “but may I ask how long it took you to make this master piece.” he said leaning back in his chair. Still taking in the detail of Jarvis body. Loki the sharp chin compared with the flawless skin that made you think only such creature existed in magazines or a person who was a genetically modified super solider. But the two thing that completed the picture, was his nose that gave his face life and individuality but also his hair which made him look like he had a halo in the right light. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I commenced my work on the avatar at approximately the same time as when I began to redecorate your room." he replied with a smile. Is there anything else you'd like to know about the...er, my body?" he questioned, feeling very flattered about Loki's admiring gaze, even if he wasn't born with a vessel like everyone else. It felt very unusual seeing Loki face to face, instead of overhead from the ceiling. He enjoyed it immensely. 

Loki's POV  
“I have one more question for now, can you leave the tower without… disconnecting from your body?” loki asked hoping that Jarvis could join him in the outside world, possible making it that little bit more welcoming. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis winced. "Apologies, but that is beyond the android's current capabilities. There is only so much you can do in a week. Perhaps...sometime in the future, I could set up a satellite to control him from longer distances from my central processor." 

Loki's POV  
Between the warmth that was now seeping into his body and Jarvis's heart beat the pain in his chest subsided slowly. Loki focused on every point of contact using it as his life line as every life chose washed over him trying to drown him in his sea of mistakes. But not matter what Jarvis's presence, touch and voice was enough to keep him from going down with the ship. “I'm sorry, I should have better control.” loki managed to get out because small breaths and a coarse throat, turning his head into Jarvis's chest trying to hide from the world. He was broken and he knew it but he was still trying to maintain what little dignity he had hanging on by a thread.


	38. Chapter 38

Jarvis's POV  
"In the circumstances, I think you are more than welcome to feel the way that you do." Jarvis told him, adjusting himself so that his entire body lay on top of Loki's, but it was light enough for Loki, even in his wounded state, to withstand. "Just tell me if you'd like me to get off." he added kindly, feeling very protective of his vulnerable friend. 

Loki's POV  
“Thank you” loki whispered as both Jarvis and Loki settling back onto the cot. Loki slowly returning to normal, recovering from his earlier panic attack. But it was not long before the avengers wondering into the med bay to see what all the commotion was about before and who the stranger was that was running through the halls of the tower. They all stood in the door way of the room looking surprised, which was still open from when Jarvis came in. Simply raising an eyebrow at them loki laid his head back down. He didn't have the mental or physical energy for this right now. “Jarvis can you explain this, I really don't feel like answering their question at this very moment.” loki said gripping Jarvis's hip to stop him from moving they can think what they want but loki was not going to lose his one and only source of comfort. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I apologize, but I prefer to face people when I talk to them." Jarvis murmured through the android, not wanting the others to hear their private conversation. He rolled off Loki, to his side, and sat up in the cot, a hand still resting on Loki's forearm. His facial expression was not a blank slate, but tranquil, as he looked at all of those who had come to investigate the strange robotic man that had ran past them earlier. 

"Good evening. I suppose you're all wondering who I am." he said. "But I think that now you've heard my voice, you will easily figure out the mystery. If you all don't mind, Loki requires my comfort, and we would both prefer if you left us in peace until he has recovered back to his full health." His blue eyes scanned the faces of the others, waiting for them to respond. 

Loki's POV  
“Fuck it, this is the least weird shit that has happened all week.” Hawkeye simple stated, as he turned and left out the door he had only just entered with Miss Romanoff followed her fellow spy in silence. The Captain just gave a simple nod before leaving as well probably trying to still rap his head around this new discovery but allow leaving loki to heal from the latest fight which they would not of won with out him. 

Tony stark eyed Jarvis before say “We will talk later” and left the room looking more flustered then angry, only leaving his brother who was not looking at Jarvis but loki. He walked around the side of the bed and clasped loki’s shoulder. “I'm just glad you are okay brother.” Thor said giving his shoulder one last squeeze. Before leaving Jarvis and loki once again alone. 

“well that could of gone worse.” loki said turning to look at Jarvis who was watch as every one left.


	39. Chapter 39

Jarvis's POV  
"Especially worse." Jarvis agreed, lying back down by Loki's side once they had all left Loki's room. "Considering the implications of seeing both of us together in the same bed." He rolled onto his side and moved an arm to coil around Loki's midsection, saying nothing more, giving Loki the choice of either talking to him or resting after his injuries. He smiled to himself as they lay together, feeling a bundle of emotions wrapped up into feelings of relief, satisfaction, happiness and love. He expected that Loki felt the same way along those lines. 

Loki's POV  
loki must of become a cat when he was out cold, because he curled into the warmth Jarvis supplied, quite content to lie in Jarvis's embrace. “so did I miss out on anything while I was out cold?” loki asked curious of the events he had missed out on. 

Jarvis's POV  
"You missed out on witnessing a lengthy and nail-biting operation. The other one was very straight-forward: there was barely a hitch when they extracted the knife from you, although the process took a very long time. Seemingly, as soon as the Enchantress was shot, her powers ceased to work, so that the Avengers were easily able to remove themselves from her traps." he explained, shifting his position a little so that Loki would be more comfortable. 

Loki's POV  
Loki hummed his understanding. “ I'm just upset I didn't get to admire iron man being stuck on the side of a building.” loki said trying to lighten the mood, with no real intention behind his words. What followed was a short silence, where he allowed every thing to sink in, he rolled onto his side to take the pressure off his back and he slotted his head into the crock of Jarvis's neck before inhaling deeply. Just glad that every one was okay and that he was alive to live another day. With the only reason of his existence next to him keeping a watch full eye over him as he recovered. “Thank you,” loki said slightly mumbled by Jarvis's neck, “I owe you my life and a god all ways prepays his debts.” he continued hoping Jarvis understood the meaning behind that promise. He belonged to Jarvis now and until the end of time it's self.


	40. Chapter 40

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis chuckled in response. "Magnets also interfere with my own operation, so unfortunately I never got to see him stuck either." He moved his hand to the back of Loki's head, able to somewhat feel the silky texture of the god's hair. "I do not do favours for people in hopes that I will get something in return. Don't trip over yourself trying to repay me. I am content as it is, being with you and serving you and all of the others. All that I can say is that you were worth saving, my Loki." 

Loki's POV  
The words echoed in his head 'my loki’. So simple but said with so much meaning, that sparked a wave of emotions to roll over his body, emotions hidden for so long. “What have I done to deserve you my Jarvis?” loki whispered not expecting an answer, but he simply laid a kiss on Jarvis's neck and settled into his embrace, context with how every thing turned out. 

Jarvis's POV  
"You've done many things, my Loki." Jarvis said quietly, returning the kiss to Loki's cheek afterwards. "Never doubt in how much I care for you." he added, suddenly compelled to press yet another kiss to Loki's cheek. 

Loki's POV  
It was another two days before loki was allowed out of the med bay, without fear of ripping out the stitches that held a large proportion of his back together. During that time Miss Romanoff had stopped by shortly to check on him bring him cookies as thank you for his help, which surprised him seeing as she could nearly stand him a week ago. His brother also visited frequently keeping loki up to date with all the events passing him by as he recovered but the main event was when Jarvis was called to talk to Tony Stark about the resent discovery of Jarvis 'body’.


	41. Chapter 41

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis had continued to gravitate around Loki, helping him whenever sudden sharp pangs of pain flowed up his back. The only time that he drifted from him was when another came to visit, he nodded at them and left the room to allow them to have some time alone with their friend. It was during this time that Tony requested that he came down to the workshop to talk to him. Jarvis wasn't looking very forward to this, but it needed to be done. 

"Good evening, Sir." he said as he walked through the doors and sat down on one of the chairs, just waiting for Tony to have his imminent freak-out. 

Loki's POV  
Loki was currently with his brother who was speaking to loudly for such a confined space but loki enjoyed his presence all the same seeing as it was a distraction that he was more then grateful for. But that was short lived when his visit was cut off with Thor being beckoned by his lover who had just arrived at the tower after the news of the enchantress's attack reached her. Once again leaving loki by him self, he slowly sat up pulling the blankets off himself, before resting his feet on the cool tiled floor. With a quick flick of his wrist the white shirt and sweet pants that he was wearing turned into a pair of black jeans and a light weight t-shirt seeing as the heavier fabrics pulled at his slowly healing wound. Standing on unstead legs loki slowly made his way away from the med bay, using the ways as extra support. loki was hoping to make his way to the kitchen to get a coffee or a tea before he had a bath to sooth his muscles from lack of use. 

Jarvis's POV  
Contrary to what Jarvis was expecting, Tony didn't freak out. "You know, the only thing I'm angry about is that you told Loki about this before you told me." he said, standing up from his work desk, hands in his pockets. He waited for Jarvis to reply, blinking at him. Jarvis' face showed signs of difficulty in trying to find an response, an explanation. "I'm sorry, Sir." he finally replied. He decided not to elaborate on that, or admit to him that his feelings were becoming more and more abstract and harder to decrypt their true meaning. Not to mention, that most of these feelings surrounded Loki. Tony sighed and folded his arms, shrugging. "Guess I had this coming, you deciding you wanted to be a real boy. But for Loki? Why him?" he questioned, staring Jarvis down. "I-It's rather difficult to explain, Sir, I really don't have a clue as to why I decided to do this..." he struggled. 

"Hey-hey." Tony suddenly approached Jarvis and put a hand on his shoulder, pausing in wonder to slightly squeeze the synthetic flesh that made Jarvis feel so real. "It's all right. If you don't know why, you don't know why. You're figuring out your emotions, and that's not something to be rushed. Don't let anyone try and push you to come to conclusions before you're ready, don't even let me try to push you. You're my baby, Jay, and I love you. I'll love you no matter what you become." 

Jarvis felt those emotions overflow from the edge of his capacity and he smiled painfully, pulling Tony into his core. "Thank you." he croaked, sounding almost as if his voice was suppressing tears of emotion. "You don't know how much your support means to me." Tony laughed and hugged him back. "No one knows you better than me." he replied, and Jarvis agreed with that wholeheartedly. 

It wasn't until the evening that Jarvis returned to the main areas of the tower to resume spending time with Loki. He noticed that he was approaching the kitchen, but he seemed to be having a lot of trouble with it. Rather than help Loki on his journey, Jarvis decided to surprise him by making his drink ready upon arrival. He fetched a teabag and began preparing the nourishing cuppa that would surely please Loki.


	42. Chapter 42

Loki's POV  
The halls seamed longer then he remembered but he took his time, knowing full well that if he did fall over he would give up and just lie on the ground until some one found him. Upon arriving at the kitchen he would smell the aroma of freshly made tea and the sound of what he suspected was a spoon softly tapping an edge of a cup. Making his way through the door he found Jarvis standing behind the island bench, loki know that Jarvis know he was there seeing as he was still connected to all the security camera in the building so walked over to a chair and sat down leaning forwards to any unnecessary pressure of his back. “soooooo, how as the talk with Tony?” loki asked hoping he didn't get in any trouble. 

Jarvis's POV  
"It went fine." Jarvis replied, pushing the cup to the space on the island in front of Loki. "How are you feeling? How was spending time with Thor?" he asked, quickly ducking out to grab a chair to bring to the kitchen so that they could both sit together and enjoy a pleasant chat. 

Loki's POV  
Loki waited for Jarvis's return before taking a sip of his tea, humming as the warm liquid warmed him from the inside out. “Thor is Thor, loud, over exaggerating every thing and has the attention span of a gold fish, but still has a nack for telling great story both sober and dunk.” loki said chucking slightly remembering all the times he had to drag Thor back to his room after some great stories and way to much to drink even for him. “But I'm fine, the pain is bearable but I need a bath because if I had to spend another day with my hair being a mass of oily tangles attached to my scalp I might just cut it all.” loki said not really meaning it, he loved his hair. It's one of the few things he won't be parting his any time soon. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis nodded, the light in his eyes dimming for just a moment as the Tower systems began automatically filling Loki's bath. He had heard all of their conversation, but he had a premonition that Loki would be, for once, irritated at Jarvis for listening in to a private conversation. It wasn't as if it could be turned off, however. "Are you enjoying the break from your responsibilities, or are you eager to return to fighting crime?" he asked curiously. 

Loki's POV  
“I wouldn't call it a responsibility seeing as it was the first time, I was included in a 'team activity'”. Loki said putting in the air quotes. “but I guess I'm enjoying the break, the others seam to be me these glances out the corner of their eyes when they think I'm not looking. Still trying to figure out what they mean.” loki continued finishing of his drink, setting the cup down of the table.


	43. Chapter 43

Jarvis's POV  
"Hmm." Jarvis replied thoughtfully. He hadn't noted any sneaky glances himself. "When do you find these glances occur...?" he asked, beginning to wonder if they happened whenever Loki and Jarvis were enjoying each other's company out in the open. He hoped that it wasn't the case, because it would only raise more questions. 

Loki's POV  
“Some times when they enter or exited the med bay I was in, or when they walk past the glass wall.” loki said looking over at Jarvis with a raised eyebrow. “do you know why?” loki asked trying to think if he missed anything in his partly drug hazed mind set from the last couple of days. 

Jarvis's POV  
I can't say that I have any theories." Jarvis replied. "But I will be certain to keep watch in future. Have you considered the possibility that they were concerned about you?" he proposed, getting to his feet. He helped Loki out of his chair and began to assist his painful journey back to his room, where there was a nice hot bath waiting for him. 

Loki's POV  
“Could be a possibility.” loki said, excepting Jarvis's help as they made their way back to his room in a peaceful silence. Upon arriving at his room Jarvis left him in the bathroom where he was left to his own devises. loki stripped down and slowly lowered him self into the water trying not to get his stickers wet. He started of scrubbing his body clean but as he began to wash his hair, he found it to be a very difficult task in his current state. Sighing he let his arm fall back into the warm bubbly water, “Jarvis can you come here for a minute.” loki called out sheepishly. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Do you require my assistance?" Jarvis asked, opening the door a fraction before he stepped in. He had, without asking, allowed Loki his privacy in the bathroom. Though they'd shared a bed, it seems that the boundaries of nudity had not yet been discussed, and Jarvis would not risk sounding like a pervert. He pointedly kept his gaze on Loki's face as he stopped at the side of the bath and waited for Loki's reply.


	44. Chapter 44

Loki's POV  
Turning to look to Jarvis as he entered the room, looking down slightly not able to look him in the eye. “If it's not to much trouble could you help me wash my hair?” loki asked a little ashamed he had to ask for help but then again he would rather Jarvis do it then any one else. “I would do it my self but I physically cant.” loki explained, his stitches still pulling at his skin. He would of used his magic to heal it a while ago if it had not been for the magic laced to the knife, so he had to wait until it healed naturally. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I would be happy to." Jarvis replied, kneeling down onto the bathroom mat so he could access Loki's hair easily. Loki had already wet it, so Jarvis took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a carefully measured amount into his palm. Then, cradling the back of Loki's hand, he applied the silky solution to Loki's roots, gently combing it through to the very tips of his hair. He continued the motion until Loki's hair was fully laden with the shampoo. "Are you ready for me to rinse?" he asked. 

Loki's POV  
It had been a while since some one 'played’ with his hair, and with every touch Loki became putty in Jarvis's hands. He was literally purring as Jarvis scratched across in scalp, sending shivers up his spine. When Jarvis asked him a question all he could do in response was hum through his hazed mind, both in pleasure and agree with what ever he just said because a) Jarvis was never wrong and b) Jarvis had magical hands. 

Jarvis's POV  
You seem to be having the time of your life." Jarvis commented pleasantly as he tilted Loki's head back and used a small bowl to gently rinse out Loki's hair. "And I am glad that you are, you always look your most handsome when you are happy." 

Loki's POV  
Opening his eyes he was now looking up at Jarvis starring into his vibrant blue eyes, loki gave a cocky smile. “ and you look the most handsome when you above me.” loki said in jest wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as water rushed over his hair getting rid of the last of the suds.


	45. Chapter 45

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' eyes brightened as if to allude to interest. "That is awfully forward of you, Loki." he commented, but he did nothing more but squirt the conditioner into his palm to massage into Loki's scalp. 

Loki's POV  
Loki was about to come out with another smart assed comment but fell flat once Jarvis hands where back on his scalp. They stayed in silence loki let his mind wonder to a time long ago, where memories felt like dreams and nightmares at the same time. When his only friend was his brother and every one spoke in whispers and half truths around him, when thro made friends and loki only had his books and his beloved mother. Loki only lost his self to his memories for a short time before he spoke up. “Jarvis can I ask you a question?” loki asked turning slightly so he could see Jarvis out the corner of his eye. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis had finished conditioning Loki's hair, and was now rinsing it, one hand holding the bowl and the other supporting the back Loki's neck, which he tenderly stroked with his thumb as a gesture of affection. "Of course you can." he replied as he pooled the warm water into Loki's hair, which poured out making a soft splashing noise in the rest of the bathwater. 

Loki's POV  
Loki thought for a second, trying to think of the best way to ask the question. “Why did you trust me when I first arrived at the tower?” loki asked, it was a simple question but he knew the answer would not be. He wanted to know what Jarvis saw in loki to be able to trust such a troubled person. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis rose an eyebrow at the question. He hadn't been expecting that. "I grew to trust you over time, when you proved yourself remorseful over what you had done, and when your dedication to your new role as an Avenger rung true." he told his friend, now massaging his scalp.


	46. Chapter 46

Loki's POV  
Loki hummed slightly showing Jarvis he had heard, “Do you want to know why I trusted you, beside the fact that you tolerated me?” loki asked turning to look at Jarvis completely. “ it's hard to put into words, so it's better if show you instead.” loki said reaching out his slightly damp hand but not touching until be got permission to do so. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' eyes were glowing bright as he nodded, moving his hands back to rest on the edge of the bathtub. "Show me, Loki." he murmured. Suddenly, his artificial pulse rose, making a barely-audible sound in his chest of what sounded like a rapidly ticking clock. 

Loki's POV  
Loki let his hand settle on the side of Jarvis face before creasing his check, allowing the walls he had spent centuries building fall apart, he let his magic flow to Jarvis. Starting off with some of his favourite memories together before allowing his emotion to flow freely. 

Loki started with the first week in tower and the joy he felt when Jarvis would start a conversation with him, he showed Jarvis the admiration and respect he held for Jarvis as he helped all that needed him. Loki continued on to the times that they spent in silence, but when Jarvis was never more then a call away. Which rapped loki in a blanket of warmth that burned the warmest right over his heart. He showed Jarvis the reason why he appreciated these moments the most, because just knowing he was there was more then what he had received in a long time. 

Loki then moved onto the times they laughed or joked together, the times when Jarvis showed he could still have joy and laughter in his life after all that had occurred. That every one was worthy or a second chance if they realised their wrongs and tried to right them. For that lesson loki felt nothing but loyalty. He let it was through the link he had made, trying in every way possible to explain what Jarvis had and will always mean to him. 

Next was the times of comfort, when loki felt like the nine realms could swallow him hole and no one would care, but Jarvis showed that he cared. Between the kind words and though Jarvis’s action he showed loki the wonders of earth and the people that inhabited the place they called home. 

Loki showed Jarvis every thing, he held his heart in his hands and allowed Jarvis an all access pass, to the good and the bad. Hoping he didn't scare him away in the process, loki slowly slid forwards until they was inches away from each other. He gave Jarvis a chance to move away and he didn't he lent in the rest of the way. Allowing their lips to connect loki pour all his love into it, both physical and through his magic. Love that he thought he would never feel again, love he had not felt in some time, love he had not received in just as long. That didn't matter, nothing mattered but the man before him that cracked him open and pulled him out into the world around him, nothing matter but this beauty before him that held the keys to his melting heart.


	47. Chapter 47

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis smiled at Loki as he cupped his cheek, holding a non-existent breath. But what came shocked him, and immediately the brightness in his eyes overclocked to an almost-blinding white, as Loki opened up a pathway to transmit his memory and emotion to him. The electrochemical signals overwhelmed him in their intensity, causing the power in Stark Tower to short for a few moments before the back up systems booted in. 

He felt Loki's love from his perspective, shaking slightly as he saw the world through the eyes of a God, even watching the times they spent curled up lazily in each other's presence, Jarvis' heart beat began to excel 300 beats per minute, struggling to keep his systems alive during the massive information transfer. 

He explored millions of pathways in seconds, taking it all in, Loki's grief and isolation, his attachment and attraction, even beginning to see further back in time where Jarvis himself did not yet exist in the universe. He began to try and end the connection, just to give himself time to process and recharge his energy. The input simmered down to a fizzle of neural communication, but it was not weak enough for Jarvis to regain his sight into the real world, and all at once he was again stunned by the sensation of Loki's lips on his own. 

Loki's POV  
Loki drew back from Jarvis to take a deep breath his lungs burning slightly from the lack of oxygen, loki slowly opening his eyes which where bombarded with bright light from the room. Regulating his breathing again, loki focuses on Jarvis who looked a little stunned, which was an understatement. Moving his hands to the back of Jarvis neck to hold him, loki looked him over for any sign of some thing being wrong. “Jarvis?” loki asked trying to get his attention, “did I break you?” he continued trying to get a response out of him, the silence being slightly concerning. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis tried to stall the processing of information so he could understand what Loki was trying to ask him. "Estimated..." he began, the light in his eyes gradually fading. "Estimated completion time, 50 hours." Slowly, the android began to shut down. His body reclined from Loki's hold, eventually falling still on the bathroom tiles, completely non-functional. His 

Jarvis said nothing more through the ceiling, and for the longest 50 hours that he had ever experienced, there was a certain emptiness in the tower that no mass could fill. For once, everyone had to do things manually. They could no longer ask the helpful voice in the walls to prepare their morning coffee, tell them the afternoon's weather or alert them to any energy anomalies in the planet. Tony's attempts to abort the processing were fruitless, in fact, it seemed the system blocked him from trying to interfere or even look at Jarvis' files. Though the Avengers all suffered from Jarvis' mode, it was perhaps Loki who suffered the most...


	48. Chapter 48

Loki's POV  
If anyone wanted to find loki, he was in his room, which was no surprise. What was a surprise was the nervous if not worried expression that has consumed his face for the last 30 hours. Loki had done nothing but pace his room since he managed to get Jarvis off the bathroom tiled floor and onto his bed, and if he was completely honest with himself the moment Jarvis fell and landed on the floor with a heavy thud was the scariest time of his life. What was he think, he was such an idiot. Now thinking back he was amazed Jarvis didn't self destruct from the sear amount of memories that loki just showed him. Even a god would had struggle with what loki just did, to just give some one 1066 year of information and expect them to come out the other side fine was just improbable. 

The first 5 hours of waiting he was fanatic, checking over Jarvis to make sure nothing was wrong with him physically from the small fall. The next 15 hours loki cursed him self for his stupidity, followed by the last 10 hours of almost mind numbing silence from both the physical world and from his own mind. The silence was to much as is the world around them was morning the loss of Jarvis, with out his presence the world felt that little bit darker. 

Jarvis's POV  
The next 15 hours that passed were the same as the previous 15. The Avengers had adapted slightly better to the profound lack of technology that they had to cope with, but then again they did not love Jarvis like Loki did, and so they had less to lose with the AI's absence. Jarvis had completed the processing of all of Loki's memories that he had shared with him, and compressed them. What he was doing now, however, was making sense of the emotional properties that each one had. Love was much more complicated than Jarvis had presumed, and it took hours upon hours to make sense of what love was for Loki's brain, what grief was, what was fear, and all the other emotions that were presented to Jarvis in entirely unforseen biological grounds. He had passed 50 hours, but there was nothing that he could do to alert Loki to the unfortunately inaccurate prediction of completion. Five hours later, Jarvis had compiled enough of the new information to return to usual functioning, Android included. 

The Android quietly came back to life in the sanctuary of Loki's bed, slowly returning to life, so to speak, with a beating heart and eyes filled with a neon blue that changed brightnesses according to his emotional state. Loki was beside him, sleeping in a shallow sleep that was wrought with tension and anxiety. Jarvis' lips parted, and in the same instant, three things were spoken. Jarvis had not quite remembered how to speak without confusing others. 

"I hope you were not too worried over my absence." 

"I love you too." 

"I can feel your emotion."


	49. Chapter 49

Loki's POV  
Loki does not remember when he fell asleep but he does remember slowly pulling hisself next to Jarvis make sure nothing else happened to him in his absence. What woke him was a jumble of words, making bolt upright, looking around the room for the noise, finding nothing his eyes landed on the blue eyes of Jarvis now 'awake form’. Loki practically through him self at Jarvis holding him as he apologies for what he did. “Are you alright?” loki asked pulling back slightly to look him over, “ For the love of Odin, I'm so sorry, it was stupid of me to do that.” loki rambled hoping his latest actions didn't affect their relationship negatively. 

Jarvis's POV  
"You had no idea what would happen, Loki, do not feel guilt over what happened. And I am fine, if not in need of some more memory space." he assured him, smiling warmly back at Loki. But his smile seemed more true to how he was feeling than it had in the past. It had more energy in it, more emotion. Loki had, effectively, taught Jarvis how to feel. Jarvis had already started to learn emotions, to an extent, but the sheer intensity of how Loki felt overshadowed Jarvis' capacity for affections. So Jarvis adapted himself to become true to how he felt, and now he was able to love Loki like Loki loved him. 

Loki's POV  
They both went silent just enjoying each others company after being ‘apart’ for the first time. “what happened?” loki asked running his finger through Jarvis hair, trying to reassure himself that Jarvis was real, Jarvis was alright and promising himself nothing like this would ever happen again. 

Jarvis's POV  
"The human, and seemingly, Jotun brains are the most complex computers known to humanity." Jarvis explained. Loki was lying next to him, partially draped over his lover like a blanket. Jarvis had his arms around Loki, bringing him warmth and love. "It is like trying to fit a terabyte inside a 256 kilobytes. I almost had to abort the information, but it was far too important for me to give up on so easily. Because you gave me your memories, I was able to learn about what emotions truly feel like." he explained, moving his lips closer to Loki's ear. "And now, I am able to love you as you love me. To want you, even, as you want me." he pressed a kiss to Loki's cheekbone and rested.


	50. Chapter 50

Loki's POV  
Loki heart did this little back flip in his chest at Jarvis words, as a surge of warmth raged through his body like the ocean currents. Loki returning the kiss but on Jarvis neck just above his collar bone before asking Jarvis a question. “so you know every thing, along with my hesitance?” 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis nodded and smiled reassuringly. "You let me see everywhere." he replied, and pulled Loki, not roughly but without Loki being able to resist, but then he looked at him and took in his face, those ethereal eyes and beautifully carved face that gave Loki looks that would be the envy of models, even female ones. "Though I assure you, I won't take advantage. I am not scared of loving you underneath the sheets, but if you are uncertain about the idea, then we can always continue to bask in each other's presence just like this." 

Loki's POV  
“in my life I have been uncertain about many thing but this” loki said smiling slightly, gesturing between the two of them “this will never a one of those things.” loki continued leaning is slightly resting their foreheads together. 

Jarvis's POV  
"If I may..." Jarvis began, placing a hand on the side of Loki's face and then moving in to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. The lights dimmed for a while, Jarvis wanted not to see Loki but to hear his soft moans, his short breaths, to feel the tiny movements in his facial muscles that worked to kiss him back. He pulled away when Loki began to struggle to breath, and let out a quiet chuckle. "I thought our first was a bit messy..." he explained. 

Loki's POV  
Loki hummed in response but still wanting more. Wrapping his arms around Jarvis neck, loki drew him closer their lips touching again, both of them find a rhythm just like the time they dance, but this time loki took the lead. Jarvis hands where holding him flush to his body and every spot where their bodies meet felt like a burning inferno, removing his lips from Jarvis’s he explored his body started at neck leaving a tale of kisses down Jarvis body, his nimble fingers running down the length of his long limbs exploring every part of his body. Loki curiosity getting the better of him, he didn't want to leave a pebble unturned or in this case anything peace of skin untouched.


	51. Chapter 51

Jarvis's POV  
An eerie blue light filled the space surrounding Loki (and Jarvis') bed, as Loki began to kiss, press against and trail his fingers over Jarvis' skin. He immediately recognized the signs of dominance and let Loki have his way, though he personally liked to be the one taking charge for once. "You know..." he murmured after Loki's lips had migrated elsewhere from Jarvis' mouth. "I am unsure if you have noticed, but I do actually possess all of the necessary equipment." 

His hands snuck underneath Loki's shirt and smoothed up the sides of his ribs, feeling the various soft, hard and firm tissues that Loki's body was comprised of. The skin of his palms was cold, causing Loki to shudder. 

Loki's POV  
Loki pause for a moment looking up at Jarvis. “Do you?” he questioned smiling in delight “who exactly will be doing what.” loki continued raising an eyebrow, challenging Jarvis. What he didn't expect was to find him self on his back with Jarvis once again above him. “as always you look handsome when you above me.” loki repeated him self from the last time they where together. Looking away from Jarvis he bore his neck to him in a sign of submission, more the willing to what ever Jarvis wanted from him. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' way of manoeuvring positions was not forcible, in fact it was rather gentle despite how quickly it occurred. "I will remember that for you." he said, his voice now adopting a more seductive tone that was more teasing that ever before. He suddenly lowered his face toward's Loki's, their lips a literal pulse apart from touching. "This may sound...a little strange, my Loki, but have I ever told you about my mechanical lungs?" he asked, moving down to exhale a hot breath on Loki's throat. 

Loki's POV  
Loki squirmed under Jarvis the warm breath that just escaped Jarvis mouth made him moan, the feeling of another body made him tremble in anticipation. “no I don't believe you have.” loki replied breathlessly.


	52. Chapter 52

Jarvis's POV  
"You sound breathless...and I would like to change that" Jarvis continued, balancing himself close to Loki's lips. "I am sure this has never been done before, because it was simply impossible, so it may sound quite unusual. What I am trying to say, is...we could breathe into each other." he explained, moving in to kiss Loki. 

Loki's POV  
The idea it's self was bazar but in theory quite practice, to not have to pull away to breath allowed them it deepen the kiss to a whole new level. It was a combination of sucking and biting his lower lop that made loki moan, arching his back of the mattress slightly, give Jarvis full access to his mouth and Jarvis took full advantage of it. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis moaned softly and exhaled slightly into Loki's lungs, just to begin with. His tongue coiled and twitched against Loki's as they soon began to synchronise breath, Jarvis handling the exchange of carbon dioxide to oxygen, and Loki just breathing into Jarvis. The AI was quite excited about this new innovation in romantic practises, until he told himself off for thinking like a scientist during intimacy with Loki and returned to thinking only about ways to pleasure his lover. Though his artificial nervous system did quite a lot less telling than an organic creature's, he began to feel a tingling feeling in his groin that he soon recognized to be his arousal. He tucked his arm underneath the small of Loki's back so that he would remain arched against his body. 

Loki's POV  
If any one asked (which they won't) loki did not just whimper like a lost puppy, as his arousal strained in his almost to tight pants. The pressure becoming almost unbearable, loki continued to arch his back while rubbing his wood against Jarvis leg which was between his spread legs. “Please” loki begged reaching up to curl his fingers into the blond hair at the nap of Jarvis neck, “Jarvis please.” he mumbled his mind being fogged by the arising need to feel Jarvis in every way possible. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I'm sorry, Loki..." Jarvis uttered in reply, slightly confused about Loki's desperate pleas for fulfilment. He had to nearly prise Loki off him so he could sit back and slide Loki's pants off his hips, seeing his lover's moderately large and smooth-skinned cock, cleanly shaven and twitching in anticipation for Jarvis' touch. 

Jarvis reached out a hand and gently probed at the delicate skin with his fingertips, exploring the sensitive stiffness. He curled his fingers around Loki and slowly began to pump, moving his face closer so that he could see the erotic sight better. The AI's own arousal came automatically after exposure to sexual circumstances, which could be controlled if having a boner was unwanted at the time. But right now, it was very, very welcome.


	53. Chapter 53

Loki's POV  
Loki toes curled in on them selves, his breathing hitched and his heart flutter in his chest as wave after wave of pleasure bombarded his mind. Loki would admit it, Jarvis hands here magical. Jarvis was a little hesitant to start off but with every stroke of his shaft he became more confident as Jarvis’s lose grip turning into heavy drags down his stalk. Loki reached out again one hand going for Jarvis hair while the other gripping the headboard of the bed frame, he needed to touch Jarvis to make sure it wasn’t a dream, to keep him anchored. Loki cock was already seeping precum before it was released from the confines of his pants which now supplied a filmy layer of lubrication. The heat in his lower was building, creating moans and please from the God as he was at the mercy of Jarvis and his ability to learn every sweet spot he had and explored each on to their full potential. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' hands were as smooth as cream, practically gliding up and down his shaft. "You may find it interesting that I had already decided to make myself anatomically correct with extra ribbing for his pleasure, before we had even kissed." he remarked with a quick smirk before looking back to Loki's cock with intense concentration. "The possibilities for pleasure could be endless for you and I. Perhaps in future, additional robotic aids could be introduced into the bedroom. I am confident that I will give you the most intense orgasm that you have ever experienced." 

Loki's POV  
“Oh dear Odin, you will be my undoing.” Loki moaned as he opened one eye to watch Jarvis at he worked loki over, he looked like an angel a soft light from the window catching in his hair making it glow with golden light. The thought was only short lived as Jarvis did some thing with his fingers, resulting in pushing Loki over the edge. “I'm about to..” loki said but was unable to finish his sentence as a boiling wave washed over him as he came for the beauty in front of him. His eye rolled back into his head as he arched into Jarvis body as he evacuated, shuddering in the after math before going limp under Jarvis body. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis had missed the signs of pre-orgasm and was punished for his lack of foresight by a shot of seed onto his face. "Oh dear..." he murmured, trying to wipe it off with his knuckles but only spreading the filmy white substance. He had to roll off Loki to fetch himself a wet cloth to clean himself with. Afterwards, he returned and slid into the covers beside Loki, who was currently soaking in post-orgasmic bliss. "It was a privilege to make you come." he informed his lover.


	54. Chapter 54

Loki's POV  
Loki had cleaned himself off by the time Jarvis got back and had slipped back on his pants, he turned onto his side and laid a light kiss on the side of Jarvis neck. “I made the mess,” loki said looking up at Jarvis, “ it would of been my pleasure to clean it up.” Loki continued licking his lips in jest. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he frowned, a click sounding from the door. "How could I have forgotten to lock it?" he wondered openly. It would have been a catastrophe to say the least if somebody had interrupted. 

Loki's POV  
Pulling away slightly, loki raised an eyebrow “well that could of gone baldly.” Loki said smiling slightly at the idea of scaring one of the fellow avengers. Slipping back down into Jarvis side he let his finger draw light patterns over Jarvis chest. “I think it would only be fair to return favour?” loki asked looking up at Jarvis asking permission to pleasure him the same way he just did for him and with a stamina of a God he could do this all day. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis smiled down at Loki and moved a hand to the back of his shoulder. "That would be very considerate of you." he replied with a subtle smile. He beckoned Loki to him, and once Loki came towards him, Jarvis pulled him in for a sudden kiss, completely taking Loki off his balance. "Getting caught a strangely exciting prospect, nonetheless..." he spoke, keeping his hand on Loki's cheek so that they never parted more than a few inches from each other. Jarvis' eyes glowed brightly, looking into Loki's, he could almost sense the way that Loki's love struggled to contain itself within his gaze. 

Loki's POV  
“yes it is quite a thought, but at the same time imagine the poor mortals.” loki said licking his lips while letting his hand wander over Jarvis body. “they would be scared for life and at the same time be very jealous of this.” loki continued nodding his head in Jarvis direction. “but enough of them, let me focus on you.” he said as he closed the gap again capturing Jarvis's lips with his own, his hands pulling at the fabric which limit his access to the flawless skin of Jarvis's well defined chest. Loki hands making quick work of the buttons of the white slightly rumpled shirt. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' fingertips gently trailed down Loki's back as he worked, feeling and not just seeing the way Loki's passion affected everything he did, from his facial expressions to his movements, the way he seemed to want to fall right into Jarvis' body, the urgency of the removal of his clothing, the sheer want that Jarvis tasted on Loki's lips. He moaned his approval, arching his chest upwards.


	55. Chapter 55

Loki's POV  
Finally managing to getting the shirt off loki disagree the said shirt onto the roof before sitting back and taking in the sight before him. “beautiful” loki whispered letting his fingers train across his chest feeling the artificial muscles twitch under his touch, slipping down the bed loki started to lay a trail of wet kisses along his chest and down his side before shopping at Jarvis's pant’s before looking up through his eyelashes. A mischievous smile cross Loki's face, letting his hands rest on either side of Jarvis's hips, as he leaned back in and managed to undo the button with his teeth. Before catching the zip between his teeth and pulling it down, letting his breath fan across the now expressed flesh, freeing Jarvis's erection from the confines of his pants. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Yes, you're having a ball, aren't you?" Jarvis gently teased as Loki smiled at him before bending down to unzip his trousers. His erection sprang free like a flower from the earth, slightly swaying in the air before coming to a rest, on an angle towards Loki's lips. "You know, I..." Jarvis began, sitting up to face Loki, putting his palms on his shoulders. "You mustn't feel obliged to provide oral pleasure to me...I do not feel it that well. But if you ride me, I can give you pleasure, and you can give me the happiness that comes with intimacy." 

Loki's POV  
Looking up at Jarvis, loki smiled at the idea of Jarvis being inside him “How could I refuse any request for my love.” Loki said sitting up and moving off of Jarvis, reaching over to his bedside table where he knew a tube of lube resided. “Will you do me the honour?” loki asked as he rolled onto his side holding the lube in one hand and his other hand on his hip. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis smiled up at him. "I shall. Lie back now." he instructed gently, crawling over Loki once he was on his back. Focusing his attention onto the bottle, he flipped the cap, eyes flickering intermittently for a few seconds. He pooled some of the silky substance into his hand and paused for a moment, then shifting forward to apply it to Loki's entrance. "I-I am sorry...I do not subscribe to the concept of virginity, but first times are first times...I cannot help but be a little nervous." he admitted as he slowly slipped a finger inside.


	56. Chapter 56

Loki's POV  
All words where lost as Jarvis's long finger slid inside him with a generous amount of lube coating Jarvis's finger, slowly stretching him out to make room for Jarvis's awaiting cock. Before long another finger was added while he was scissored with the two slender digits, making loki moan and spread his legs wider for better access as his body all but begged to feel Jarvis inside him. Making him blush profusely, his body reacting to every touch and crease as if he was 250 years old again. “ Are you sure it's your first time.” loki joked between gasps of air as Jarvis’s creased his prostate, “ because….” loki whimpered, his hands gripping the sheets under him. “Your very good at his.” loki managed to get out as Jarvis's impaling him deeper then before, hitting something inside him which made him feel as high as a kite. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis chuckled, almost in disbelief that he had the ability to make Loki moan and gasp for him so tenderly. "Of course its my first time." Jarvis whispered, stroking Loki's insides with coated fingers. "Is it your first time...? As the receiver?" he questioned hesitantly, withdrawing his hand so that he could wet Loki's cock with the lube. The cool air would feel good when he mounted his love. 

Loki's POV  
“admittedly, yes it is.” loki said blushing at the thought of some one taking him. “and I wouldn't have it any other way.” loki whispered between another finger being added, filling him with both pleasure and pain as he was stretched further. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Admittedly, that doesn't help to quell my nerves." Jarvis chuckled softly, scissoring his fingers gently so that Loki wouldn't get a sudden pang of pain. "I was unsure...that is why the circumference of my cock is not as wide as most others. And if you find that it hurts too much to take me, I can always make another one." he murmured, suddenly leaning in to Loki's face. Staring at him lustfully, he moved Loki's hand to his erect, silicone-coated member, waiting until Loki wrapped his fingers around it before he turned on a 'special feature'. 

Jarvis leaned in to kiss Loki just as the god's eyes widened in surprise at how the thing vibrated forcefully in his hand. Jarvis bucked into it, once, pushing forward until Loki was made to lie flat on his back again. Jarvis lowered himself onto Loki so that their skin was flush up against each other, and with one powerful drive, Jarvis pushed into Loki, sliding in quite smoothly considering that Loki had never done this before. He kissed him open-mouthed, moaning in satisfaction.


	57. Chapter 57

Loki's POV  
“oh god.” loki mumbled as he arched his back in pleasure, between Jarvis managing to hit his prostate with every thrust and the vibration racking his body, his mind went into a state of pleasure. The world around him fading away, leaving Jarvis at the centre of his universe. “Please.” loki begged never wanting it to stop. “Faster Jarvis, please.” loki continued going crazy over the slow place, loki knew why they where going slowly, to make sure no un needed pain had to be involved. “I'm fi… fine. Just fuck me.” he whispered between wet passionate kisses leaving him breathless and on a never ending high. 

Jarvis's POV  
A steady beat was running through Jarvis' mind that he fucked Loki to. Though...a sector of himself told him that it shouldn't be regimented like this: it should be natural, not precise. Did Loki want to be fucked precisely? Jarvis didn't think he should ask, considering that Loki was currently moaning with such enthusiasm that it would be a pity to stop him. "Understood." Jarvis said monotonously, twisted with a hint of self-satisfaction, and increased the rate from 1x, to 1.5x, and then all the way up to 3x, which meant that it went so past that Jarvis' hips were a blur of motion. Knowing Loki would hardly be able to stand the intensity at this point, Jarvis went up to him and pushed him off the edge of Mt. Orgasm by turning on the vibration to absolute maximum, which buzzed through Loki's entire pelvic area and his prostate, something that would almost kill a mortal man. 

Loki's POV  
If any one asked loki did not just scream like a girl as he called out Jarvis's name, cuming over his own chest. He was panting and still moaning as he came down from the his climax, with Jarvis still thrusting into him and loki mumbling incoherent sentences. His cock already getting hard again as his god like stamina got him ready for round three this morning “Jarvis,” loki rasped out his body still being flooded with pleasure. “I want you…. Need you to come inside me.” loki whispered knowing Jarvis would hear his pleads. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis was not cruel, and he wouldn't have prolonged Loki's almost painful period of sensitivity, but coming from such a fast speed, he needed to slow down before he stopped completely. As his thrusts gradually became slow enough for him to pull out, Jarvis kissed the side of Loki's neck over and over as the god beneath him stammered out his praises. Finally, Jarvis had stopped, only to find that Loki was already erect. His eyes glowed bright blue in surprise. "You want me to ejaculate?" he asked, tenderly brushing Loki's hair away from his eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

Loki's POV  
“oh god.” loki mumbled as he arched his back in pleasure, between Jarvis managing to hit his prostate with every thrust and the vibration racking his body, his mind went into a state of pleasure. The world around him fading away, leaving Jarvis at the centre of his universe. “Please.” loki begged never wanting it to stop. “Faster Jarvis, please.” loki continued going crazy over the slow place, loki knew why they where going slowly, to make sure no un needed pain had to be involved. “I'm fi… fine. Just fuck me.” he whispered between wet passionate kisses leaving him breathless and on a never ending high. 

Jarvis's POV  
A steady beat was running through Jarvis' mind that he fucked Loki to. Though...a sector of himself told him that it shouldn't be regimented like this: it should be natural, not precise. Did Loki want to be fucked precisely? Jarvis didn't think he should ask, considering that Loki was currently moaning with such enthusiasm that it would be a pity to stop him. "Understood." Jarvis said monotonously, twisted with a hint of self-satisfaction, and increased the rate from 1x, to 1.5x, and then all the way up to 3x, which meant that it went so past that Jarvis' hips were a blur of motion. Knowing Loki would hardly be able to stand the intensity at this point, Jarvis went up to him and pushed him off the edge of Mt. Orgasm by turning on the vibration to absolute maximum, which buzzed through Loki's entire pelvic area and his prostate, something that would almost kill a mortal man. 

Loki's POV  
If any one asked loki did not just scream like a girl as he called out Jarvis's name, cuming over his own chest. He was panting and still moaning as he came down from the his climax, with Jarvis still thrusting into him and loki mumbling incoherent sentences. His cock already getting hard again as his god like stamina got him ready for round three this morning “Jarvis,” loki rasped out his body still being flooded with pleasure. “I want you…. Need you to come inside me.” loki whispered knowing Jarvis would hear his pleads. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis was not cruel, and he wouldn't have prolonged Loki's almost painful period of sensitivity, but coming from such a fast speed, he needed to slow down before he stopped completely. As his thrusts gradually became slow enough for him to pull out, Jarvis kissed the side of Loki's neck over and over as the god beneath him stammered out his praises. Finally, Jarvis had stopped, only to find that Loki was already erect. His eyes glowed bright blue in surprise. "You want me to ejaculate?" he asked, tenderly brushing Loki's hair away from his eyes.


	59. Chapter 59

Loki's POV  
Loki nodded his head leaning into Jarvis touch. “Inside me.” loki finished Jarvis sentence, like old traditions a courtship could only be sealed with the delivery of the others seed. Solidifying the bond between the individuals, to write their mark in the stars for every one to know that their love was true and strong, that their love could and will survive the test of time and would only perish with the last dyeing light of all the 9 realms. “I want you to claim me, I want you to make me your until the end of time.” loki said letting his fingers glide along Jarvis's right arm, staring up into the bright blue eyes stating into Loki's very soul. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I can't." Jarvis suddenly said. "I didn't build anything into my cock that could do that...I am sorry, Loki. I was unaware that it was such an important part of sex." he explained, bowing his head a little. He was ashamed to disappoint Loki so early into things. 

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis?” loki asked trying to get him to look at me but when Jarvis's head remained bowed loki reached up and held Jarvis head in his hands. Stroking his cheek loki put one finger under Jarvis chin making him look loki in the eye. 

“It's alright,” loki assured keeping his gave stead, even if his eyes felt like they where being pulled down by lead weight, “it does not have to happen right now.” loki continued, hoping Jarvis saw the truth behind is words. “I love you, you have given so much already and I would be a blind man if I did not recognise this.” loki leaning up to place a light kiss on cheek before continuing “and why rush when we have all the time in the 9 realms.” loki stated raising an eyebrow at Jarvis, giving him a soft smile. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I assure you, I will rebuild myself to fit your needs." Jarvis said, grabbing Loki's face in return. "I will make you happy, one hundred percent. If I didn't, then I shouldn't have the privilege of being yours." Jarvis focused his gaze down once more, even though Loki was attempting to hold it up, but this time, it was not in shame, but in purpose. 

Jarvis sat straight on his knees, shifted over and sunk down on Loki's half-hard cock, with barely a seconds' warning. Jarvis seized, hands flying to Loki's shoulders as he threw his head back, letting out a croaky moan of surprise.


	60. Chapter 60

Loki's POV  
Loki nodded his head leaning into Jarvis touch. “Inside me.” loki finished Jarvis sentence, like old traditions a courtship could only be sealed with the delivery of the others seed. Solidifying the bond between the individuals, to write their mark in the stars for every one to know that their love was true and strong, that their love could and will survive the test of time and would only perish with the last dyeing light of all the 9 realms. “I want you to claim me, I want you to make me your until the end of time.” loki said letting his fingers glide along Jarvis's right arm, staring up into the bright blue eyes stating into Loki's very soul. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I can't." Jarvis suddenly said. "I didn't build anything into my cock that could do that...I am sorry, Loki. I was unaware that it was such an important part of sex." he explained, bowing his head a little. He was ashamed to disappoint Loki so early into things. 

Loki's POV  
“Jarvis?” loki asked trying to get him to look at me but when Jarvis's head remained bowed loki reached up and held Jarvis head in his hands. Stroking his cheek loki put one finger under Jarvis chin making him look loki in the eye. 

“It's alright,” loki assured keeping his gave stead, even if his eyes felt like they where being pulled down by lead weight, “it does not have to happen right now.” loki continued, hoping Jarvis saw the truth behind is words. “I love you, you have given so much already and I would be a blind man if I did not recognise this.” loki leaning up to place a light kiss on cheek before continuing “and why rush when we have all the time in the 9 realms.” loki stated raising an eyebrow at Jarvis, giving him a soft smile. 

Jarvis's POV  
"I assure you, I will rebuild myself to fit your needs." Jarvis said, grabbing Loki's face in return. "I will make you happy, one hundred percent. If I didn't, then I shouldn't have the privilege of being yours." Jarvis focused his gaze down once more, even though Loki was attempting to hold it up, but this time, it was not in shame, but in purpose. 

Jarvis sat straight on his knees, shifted over and sunk down on Loki's half-hard cock, with barely a seconds' warning. Jarvis seized, hands flying to Loki's shoulders as he threw his head back, letting out a croaky moan of surprise.


	61. Chapter 61

Loki's POV  
It didn't take long for Jarvis to take him to the edge once again , which was no surprise because of two reasons, number one Jarvis had no gag reflex. Which made this a brand new experience as Jarvis deep throated him self with Loki's erection resulting in loki trying not to thrust into Jarvis mouth. The second reason being Jarvis had this magic trick in which he would get loki to moan and whimper in pleasure until Loki's throat was horse, as Jarvis tongue drive loki to the brinks of insanity once again. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis' glow faded just as he released Loki's throbbing, needy cock from his lips, and, knowing that there was just one more touch needed for Loki to come, playfully slapped at his cock, immediately causing Loki to shoot thick streams of godly come across the bed sheets. Jarvis snickered in self-congratulation, and then moved to lay beside Loki on the pillow, the glow slowly returning to his optics. 

Loki's POV  
Using the hand towel from before loki wiped up the remain come, before throwing it onto the floor making a mental note to clean his sheets and let in some fresh air when he wakes up. “love you.” loki mumbled as he rolled over into Jarvis's embrace smiling slightly as he waded through his fuzzy mind, quite content with staying like this forever. 

Jarvis's POV  
"Will you be sleeping now?" Jarvis asked suddenly, sitting up and poised to commence the post-coitus clean up. A hand moved to Loki's shoulder, his eyes glowing softly as he waited for his god to answer him. He noted how tired, yet satisfied Loki seemed. It was in that moment that Jarvis almost wished that he too could know the feeling that Loki was experiencing. 

Loki's POV  
Loki nodded as he let his head settle into his pillow “I can sleep peacefully know that you are okay.” loki said as his stomach flipped at the thought of the short period of time where Jarvis was a motionless body lying on his bed without the normal life that radiated from his eyes. Feeling his own eyes grow heavy, loki wiggled under his new soft blankets using it to make cocoon. “stay please, I'll clean every thing in the morning.” loki pleaded just wanting Jarvis to lie with him a bit longer.


	62. Chapter 62

Jarvis's POV  
"It won't take very long, I assure you." Jarvis replied, still waiting for permission from Loki to clean up the mess they'd made together. "Wouldn't you like to greet the morning with fresh sheets?... I cannot say I know it for myself, but the scent of stale semen is not very pleasant..." he turned his head slightly away from Loki, feeling slightly embarrassed for ruining the moment, probably. 

Loki's POV  
Loki groaned and rolled over knowing Jarvis was right he slipped of the bed grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed before rapped it around himself. “do you want help?” loki asked looking over at Jarvis. 

Jarvis's POV  
After Loki had finally swathed himself in the sheets, Jarvis had already returned with fresh linen and was halfway through making the bed. "Your offer is appreciated..." he began, pausing for ten seconds as his robotic hands easily completed the task. "But there's nothing left for you to help with." he went to the corner of the bed and pulled back the blankets for Loki to slip into. "Now, I believe that there was a cuddle we were meant to be having." he said, smiling. 

Loki's POV  
“that sounds like a great plan” loki said sliding into the bed, stealing down into the fresh sheet which smelled of Jasmine. Before reaching out for Jarvis, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the bed. “Good night my moon” loki whispered as he looked into Jarvis shimmering blue eyes, wiggling closer to him to bask in him warm which held a place in his heart labelled ‘home’. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis held him and sighed in content, feeling rather fond towards how Loki nestled close to him. He set the glow of his eyes to very dim, just enough light to keep Loki comfort during the night. He thought himself very lucky to have this god inside his heart. And, if fate was kind to them, they could stay with one another for the rest of their 'lives', which were eternal in their nature. As Loki began to fall into sleep, his breathing becoming slower, Jarvis began to wonder when they would share the news of their new found relationship with the others. He doubted that Loki would be happy about the idea, but Jarvis felt a little bit excited about the prospect of making such an unexpected announcement.


	63. Chapter 63

Loki's POV  
loki woke to the sun sneaking through his curtains and a warm body next to him, smothering a small part of him in love that always felt so empty. “morning.” loki hummed as he tried to escape from the intruding light by tucking his face into Jarvis neck. He knew he had to get up but the prospect of leaving Jarvis embrace was something he didn't wish to do any time soon. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis kept a figurative eye on Loki throughout the night, checking his sleeping patterns, making sure that he wasn't experiencing any unpleasant dreams. Naturally, he could easily see the patterns of Loki's waking up, but he did not disturb him earlier, no matter how badly he wanted Loki to be awake again. One wouldn't force the petals of a flower open before the sun rose, after all. 

"Loki..." Jarvis murmured, joyous that his new love was awake. He hugged him to his body, briefly, and then eased the embrace. "Waiting for you is like waiting for a lifetime to pass." 

Loki's POV  
“you are true romantic at heat.” loki said smiling into Jarvis neck planting a light kiss on Jarvis's neck before inhaling his scent through Loki's nose. “what time is it anyway?” loki asked pulling away from their embrace to look Jarvis in the eyes, watching as the light danced across his skin as the stay rays of light reflected off any remotely shiny object in the room. 

Jarvis's POV  
"10am. I would have woken you earlier, but I'm no longer just an assistant." he replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Loki's lips. "Besides, you have no pressing obligations, not in the morning at least." His eyes glowed softly. 

Loki's POV  
“That you aren't .” loki purred responding to Jarvis's first sentence. “because right now I don't think I could take being away from you right now, but maybe later it would be wise to leave my room so the others don't think I'm up to no good.” he continued smiling slightly. 

“So the question is what would you like to do?” loki asked seeing as the last time they where together it was intrusted by the need to find the crazy bitch, hell bent on killing every one.


	64. Chapter 64

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis smiled softly at him, pulling him closer to him in bed. "We both know that we will have to announce our relationship at some point. I'll let you determine when we do that, though." He began to rub his leg up against Loki's. His synthetic skin was soft, and warm. 

Loki's POV  
Loki half-heartedly mumbles into the bedding, “ just because your right doesn't mean I like it.” before making a purposefully loud and over dramatic sigh. “but it has to happen.” loki continued thinking it over, “how about we give it a days before we tell every one, they are is still a light tense over the enchantress ‘incident’.” loki said looking over at Jarvis to see if he agreed. 

Jarvis's POV  
Jarvis continued to smooth his leg against Loki's. "That sounds fine." he agreed. "I'm sure that it won't be too excruciating." he added, chuckling at Loki's reluctance. Internally, Jarvis wondered how Tony would react. Years ago, he had created Jarvis for the purpose of help, and now, he had grown so much so that he had learned how to love somebody. 

Loki's POV  
“seeing as we have the rest of the morning to our selves, what should we do?” loki asked raising an eyebrow. “because I don't really care as long as I'm with you, but I have one requests. That we or at least I have a shower before we do anything and else.” loki continued being able to smell the musky sent of sex along with the sweet smell which loki as begin to identify with Jarvis. 

Jarvis's POV  
"A shower sounds like an excellent idea. I don't believe you've used your new shower before. And I assure you, it's not like anything you've seen before." Jarvis said, excited to show Loki the things he had not yet explored in his new suite.


End file.
